Just When You thought it was Over
by TreenMW
Summary: After the battle to defeat The Dark Load Harry plans for a normal life are destroyed with a letter from the past, his new Lordship, and trying to figure out who he really is. Good Malfoys and Snape. Now beta'd. Will be SLASH HP/undecided multi.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Harry Potter or anything affiliated with it. I have also read so much Fanfiction this plot could be from other authors and I didn't realize it, if i accidently steal something, I'm sorry, if it's yours and you care tell me and I will change it.

**Summary:** After the battle to defeat The Dark Load Harry plans for a normal life are destroyed with a letter from the past. Now he has good Malfoys, paternity problems, friends who just want to move on and his new Lordship to deal with, on top of trying to figuring who he really is.

**Pairings:** Slash, HP/multi*/undecided, past SS/LE, RW/HG, others

**Harry will not be a slut who sleeps with a bunch of people, I just don't think it is realistic for an 18 year old to find the love of there lives as easily as it seems to happen in cannon.**

**Warnings:** will be slash eventually, not sure how lemony it will get, I swear a lot so the language is pretty bad ect. Ginny bashing (and may be a little Ron to) will probably happen since he doesn't end up with her and I doubt she would go easily. Any other warning will be posted by chapter.

This is my first Story so sorry if it sucks.

**Changes to the cannon: **

Lucius lied to the Dark Lord in the Forest not Narcissa

Some people who were supposed to die will live

Will be slash, so no Ginny.

**Leaves off on page on page 600 of Deathly Hallows.**

**Now Beta'd**

* * *

'And quite honestly,' he turned away from the painted portraits, thinking now only of the four-poster bed waiting for him in Gryffindor Tower, and wondering if Kreacher might be able to bring him a sandwich there, "I've had enough trouble for a lifetime," (HPDH page 600)

Leaving the Headmistress' office and trying to make it back to the tower without anyone noticing him wasn't difficult with the invisibility cloak, even whilst walking around half asleep like he was, until he ran into someone, quite literally.

"Potter!"

Harry groaned.

"I know it's you Potter, no one else can walk around invisible."

"Whatever you want Malfoy, save it, I'm not in the mood, I really just want to get to the tower and get some sleep, can we do this later?"

"You're joking, right?"

"Not at all, I have been awake for 36 hours; I think I've earned the right to sleep."

"I meant about the Tower Potter, you know that that's exactly where everyone is going to be looking for you, there's no way you will get the peace and quiet you need to sleep."

"Well unless you have a better option Malfoy, I don't really have much of a choice, do I?"

"How does Head Boy room sound, it's not in the dungeon enough to be dangerous but no one will look for you there and even if they do, I'm the only one who has the password, well besides the teachers but they can get into any room here so you aren't safe from them in Gryffindor either."

"Head Boy room, as in your Head Boy room?"

"You saved my life, the least I can do if let you borrow my bed, like you said, you earned it."

"Fine. And we can talk about whatever it is you wanted on the way so you don't have to bother me again."

"Follow me then. As for what I wanted to talk about, I really just wanted to thank you, you know the whole room of requirement thing, and possibly the rock almost falling on me, not sure about that one but as I said, not many people can walk around invisible."

"Yes, I mean, yes it was me that stopped the rock, but it's no big deal, enough people died for me already, no reason to make the list longer than necessary...and it's a damn good thing I did."

"What do you mean?"

"In the forest the only reason your father lied to Vol-" seeing the cringe Harry stopped himself from saying the name, "the Dark Lord was because you were still alive."

"Oh well, thanks anyway, just because it worked out that way didn't mean you knew that would happen."

"True, but if you really want something to thank me for try this." Sticking his hand in his pocket he pulled out Draco's Hawthorn wand and handed it to him.

"My wand-"

At the sound of a strange hissing Harry stopped and looked around, and realised they were now in the dungeon, confused at the thought of a snake handing around, he surveyed the area again.

"Potter, what are you doing?"

"Shhh, I hear hissing!"

"Hissing, really?" Draco whispered trying to keep quiet whilst trying to figure out what was happening.

"Yes, there's a snake around here, I can recognize Parsletongue but can't understand what is being said."

"This way, there's a portrait with a snake on it, that's the only thing I can think of because a snake wouldn't come in here with all the people and danger."

Coming up to the portrait Harry heard it again, but it was clearer this time.

"_Help! Help! Someone help!"_

"_What's going on?" _Harry asked the snake.

"_The Dark man! He's in here and he needs help!"_

"Malfoy, what room is this?"

"Used to be Professor Snape's room, why?"

"Oh Shit! You need to go, get someone he trusts who has medical training and you need to HURRY YOUR ASS UP!"

"What! Why? What are you going on about, because I'm not doing anything until you tell me what is going on!"

"The snake says 'The Dark Man' is in here and needs help, I think it's Snape."

"Oh shit, I'll be right back."

"_You need to let me in, I can't help the dark man from out here." _Harry pleaded with the snake to let him in without the password, realizing the seriousness of the situation the portrait opened and Harry rushed in.

Just like he had suspected Snape was in there, lying on a couch bleeding profusely from the neck. Harry hurried up to him in a desperate attempt to stop the bleeding with only an old clock that was on the side of the couch.

"Fuck, this isn't helpful I need potions or a medic or something!" Harry said in desperation, he may not like like Snape, but he helped save his life and was once in love with his mother so that had to count for something.

"Phoenix tears, in the closet over there by the bookshelf." The raspy voice from Snape tried to tell him, only half understanding what was being said Harry tried anyway.

Going over to the closet he suspected might be the right one and he started digging through phials until he found the only one that could possibly be Phoenix tears, thinking to himself 'if this doesn't work, nothing will'. Going back over to Snape he carefully opened the tiny phial, hoping there was enough tears to close the wound and stop the venom from Nagini's bite, and just as carefully he droped the tears along the wound watching it close up even though it continued to look red, swollen and infected.

"Thank you Mr. Potter."

"You're welcome Professor."

"Touching really." A new voice came from behind him; Harry turned to see Lucius Malfoy standing with Draco. "I appreciate the help Mr. Potter, as I'm sure Severus does, but I am now rather concerned with what THAT is."

Both Harry and the now partially healed potions Professor turned to see an envelope, glowing blue, suspended in mid air. Moving closer they realised it was addressed to both of them. They turned to look at each other, both hoping that the other knew something about the mysterious letter, but confusion was etched upon both faces.

"Well, there's no one way to know without reading it." Before anyone can stop him Harry grabed the envelope with skills that only a seeker could possibly have and opened it. The others watched as he quickly read through the letter, handed it to the other person it was addressed to and promptly fainted on spot.


	2. Chapter 2

As soon as Harry dropped everyone burst into action, Draco grabbed him and moved him onto the couch, Severus read threw the letter quickly trying to figure out what caused this kind of reaction, and Lucius, well he stood there not really sure what to do, until he noticed the faint glimmer of a Glamour that's diminishing, and subtly cast a Finite on the now passed out Potter boy.

"WOW! I know he said he was looking forward to some sleep but I didn't realize how bad of shape he was really in."

"Draco, before you came to my room, which you WILL be explaining later, what were you doing and why were you even together?" the potions Professor asked.

"The short answer is; I wanted to thank him, he said he was tried, so I offered him my Head Boy room so he could get some peace." Draco answered his Godfather; hoping whatever was wrong wasn't as serious as it looked, because truthfully Harry looked like death had warmed over.

He was skinnier than could possibly be healthy, he looked like he hadn't slept in days, which remembering what he had said was the truth, he was dirtier then he had been even minutes before somehow.

"He had a Glamour charm on, I figure it would be easier to help him if we could see the entire problem, so Severus what exactly can we do to help."

Severus looked at the boy lying on the couch and decided to leave the letter and its contents for the time being, his health was clearly the more important at the moment. Running a quick diagnostic test he saw what was painfully obvious looking at him, dehydration, malnutrition, exhaustion; physically and magically, several cuts, bruises and other minor injuries.

"First we need to get him clean, and scourgify isn't going to work. Luc bring him in to the bathroom, put him in the tub, keep his under clothes on, we don't need him thinking you molested him, fill it with warm water and get rid of what dirt you can. I'm going to help you in a minute. Draco, go to my private stores, grab any healing potion that's in there, as well as nutrient potions. After quickly turning the bed covers down, Severus made his way back to the bathroom where an almost naked Harry Potter was being bathed by Lucius.

"It's not as bad as it looked; the dirt made it a lot worse." Lucius said, trying to pacify his friend, not understanding why Severus was in such frenzy about the boy, as far as he knew they didn't even like each other.

"I know what you are thinking Lucius and I will tell you as soon as he is in bed, dry, warm, and has some healing potions in him, now help me get him out of here and on my bed."

Together they got Harry out of the tub, into the bed and were just finished transfiguring his clothes into something warm and dry when Draco returned carrying several boxes.

"If there is anything you need take it, I know today hasn't been easy for anyone" Severus said while quickly taking several potions himself before grabbing a large number and slowly pouring them the sleeping boy's throat.

"Sev there is nothing else you can do, he clearly needs to sleep, why don't you tell us what was in that letter that got you both so frantic" Lucius said guiding his friend out the bed room and into the sitting room while Draco poured them all a drink.

"It was from Lily" was all Severus said while he handed the blondes the letter to read.

_Dear Harry and Severus_

_If you are reading this then three things have happened. 1-James and I are dead, 2- the Dark Lord had been defeated for good and finally you are together. You are probably wondering how I know this, simple, because this letter was charmed to be delivered unless all three of those things were true._

_The reason for this letter is because there is something you both must know, before I married James we got into a fight and almost called off the wedding, on that night I was out and met with Severus. The night I did something that could change both of your lives forever. I Obliviated Severus the morning after so he wouldn't remember until I told him about it to protect all of us. James and I ended up making up and the wedding went on as planned but I never told him I had slept with Severus only nights before. When I found out I was pregnant I realized the chance of the baby being Severus' was just much as James so I took the in womb Blood-Adoption potion to prevent anyone from questioning who the actual father was._

_The Blood-Adoption removal potion is the only way to find out the truth and I am leaving the option up to you the living to the decision on what to do next. Please know that I love you both and would approve of whatever you decide to do, but please Severus don't let your animosity with James get in the way of knowing your possible son._

_Love Lilly_

"Well that explains the fainting, If I found out the person who I thought was my father wasn't I would probably faint to" Draco said trying to imagine himself in the situation "so Uncle Sev, what are you going to do?"

"First I am going to wait until he wakes up then we are going to have to make this decision together, I can't very well force him to take the potion."

"Well you could" both blondes responded but stopped talking after the glare that came their way.

"Come on Draco we should go find your mother, we all need some sleep, but if you need anything Severus please know you can come to us and we will all help as much as we can" Lucius said giving Draco a look that clearly said 'that includes you being nice to him' and the two Malfoy men took their exit leaving Severus time to think over everything that happened.


	3. Chapter 3

Severus woke up on the couch confused for a moment, then the night before came back in a flash. Going to check on the boy in his bed, he went into his room to find Harry just waking up, he passed his glasses to him and waited hoping the boy wouldn't explode in anger.

"Hi" was the only thing Harry could think of saying.

"Hi" Severus responded not sure what to say either.

"Um so about the letter..." Harry said clearly nervous.

"Yes..." Severus responded not know what to expect.

"Did you really not know? About even being with her I mean." Harry asked not sure how to ask about his mother having sex respectfully.

"Yes, she was rather good at charms and they worked perfectly in this situation." Severus responded still not knowing how Harry felt about the whole situation.

"So um, I was wondering, could we..., I mean..., it's not like..." Harry sputtered out not sure what was even asking best yet how to ask.

"Just tell me what you would like to do Harry, this would affect you more than me in the end since either way once you take the potion you will look different and have to explain it." Severus responded just wanting to know what the young man in from of him wanted.

"Do you care if we just ignore the letter as of right now? I need time to think about this." Harry Finally responded.

"That is fine Mr. Potter" Severus responded a little harsher then even he expected it to come out, unsure of why he help so disappointed and made a move to leave the room.

"Wait! That isn't quite what I meant." Harry said trying to stop his possible father from leaving the room without an explanation. "I just meant that right now I have trails, yours included, I have to deal with, all the press and other reproductions of the battle to deal with, and I would rather not have to explain why I suddenly look different on top of everything else."

"I see, and in the mean time what would you like to do besides pretend nothing change?" Severus responded still not happy about his could be son wanting to ignore that fact.

"What if we just try to get over out hatred of each other before we do anything, and keep you out of Azkaban" Harry suggested a plan to keep him and the Malfoys from jail already forming in his mind.

"I do not hate you" Severus felt the need to state "I had to pretend I did in order to keep my cover, but any ill feeling I had toward you were simply because of you fa-" Severus stopped himself from saying father. "James" he finished not sure how Harry would respond to the correction.

"Well that is good news, the only reason you didn't like you was because you were a git to me so if you are allowed to be nice now I'm sure we will get on better.

"I will try but old habits die hard" Severus promised not just to Harry but himself also. "But before we do anything else, how are you feeling?"

"Better thanks, how long did I sleep?" Harry asked wondering what time it was now.

"After reading the letter you passed out, around 8 last night, it's now 10 in the morning so around 14 hours." Severus told him

"Great, half the castle is probably hunting for me."Harry stated as the sound of a knocking at the door happened.

Severus went to the wardrobe and grabbed Harry some fresh clothes to change into and went to answer the door. Kingsley Shakelbolt was standing there with a slightly annoyed looking Draco Malfoy.

"Snape, I am here to see Harry Mr. Malfoy has informed me you are keeping him here and I demand you release him immediately" Kingsley alleged clearly in Auror mode.

"I am not keeping him here like a prisoner, he came into my rooms last night, without my permission I might add, and a number of things happened including him fainting and me giving the potion he needed to begin recovering from yesterday's events." Severus defended himself, while trying to keep the acting Minister of Magic happy until Harry could explain things.

"Calm down both of you" Harry requested, emerging from the bed room changed and happy to see it was Kingsley who had found him. "Professor Snape is right, he has helped and let me sleep here where I wouldn't be bothered as I would have been in any other part of the castle and in light of recent events I'm begging you Kingsley please be nice."

"What recent events would that be Harry?" Kingsley asked clearly looking between the two wondering what happend the night before especially since the boy was dressed in the other mans clothes and had clearly been in his bedroom.

Harry gave a look to Severus asking permission to tell him about the contents in the letter, and was rewarded with a slight nod granting him permission.

"Please sit Kingsley, Draco why don't you get your parents I'd like them to be here for the next part of their conversation." Harry asked the blonde not knowing what Draco knew, and thinking the less people in the room for this conversation the better.

After everyone sat down Harry handed Kingsley the letter waiting for the responce.

"Wow Harry you never catch a break do you?" was all Kingsley could say understanding now why Harry wanted him to be nice the man he had accused of kidnapping.

"Yes well thats hardly the point Kingsley we are going to deal with this latter since I assume there are a number of other more immediate things that need to be taken care of, like keeping him out of prison"

"WHAT! Harry you must be kidding he killed Dumbledore you know that, there's no way I can keep him out of Azkaban no matter how much you want it. Kingsley answered wishing he could say something different since he knew how much a family meant to Harry.

"In Professor Dumbledore's office there is a pensive with both his and Professor Snapes memories that clearly show Professor Snape had no choice because Dumbledore made him, he was dying already and knew Draco had been giving that task of killing him and wanted to save his soul, not that Draco could do it anyway. Speaking of the Malfoy's I would like them to stay out to, Lucius lied to the Dark Lord to protect me in the forest. Before you ask me if I lost my mind, or am under some sort of spell or potion, I am not asking they get off totally free, just no jail time. Isn't there such a thing as probation in the Wizarding world or something like that? Harry asked hoping there was something that could be done.

"I will do what I can Harry, but it won't be easy." Kingsley finally responded trying to think of a way to make this work when a brilliant idea came to his mind but decided against saying anything at the moment.

"I will do anything I can to help just let me know" Harry added as the Mayfoys got back looking around trying to figure out what was going on.

"I have several memories, and additional information I am willing to give, and show in court, if that helps Minster" Lucius offered hearing the end of the conversation, not knowing what could be done but willing to do anything to prevent himself and his family from staying in Azkaban.

"As I said, I will do what I can, but I make no grantees, I defiantly need to see Dumbledore's pensive in order to get Snape off, if what Harry said was try it shouldn't be too difficult. I suggest none of you stay anywhere that makes it difficult it contact you though" Kingsley advised while moving to leave the room to the Headmasters Office to retrieve the pensive in question

"My family and Severus will be at our townhouse in London, please tell us if there is anything we can do to make thing easier. Mr. Potter will be welcome to join us if he chooses but it will entirely be up to him." Lucius invited, keen on giving Harry and Severus a chance to talk and looking for any chance to help in order to keep him and his son out of prison.


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Harry Potter or anything affiliated with it.

* * *

Harry wasn't sure about staying at the Malfoy's townhouse but wasn't sure where else was an option at this point. Sure the Weasley's would probably let him stay there, but they we dealing with enough without adding housing him to the list. Not to mention Harry wasn't sure if he was ready to see Ginny yet, sure she said she was okay with him leaving last year but a lot had happened so who knew how she felt now, and if she wanted to get back together right away he wasn't sure he was able to do, he had too much going on right now. Sirius' place might be okay but he was unsure of the damage Yaxley did when Hermione accidently apparted him there. And being at the Malfoy's was better than going back to the Dursely's. So this is he ended up at the townhouse with the Malfoy family and his potions professor.

The house was nice, not that is was a surprise after seeing the manor. Large rooms sophisticatedly decorated but with a homier feel then the large imposing manor he had been to earlier in the year. Harry was given his own room, bigger than any he had seen an average person have, with warm neutral colors and decor.

After putting his meagre belongings away Harry made his way to the dining room he passed on his way in, only to find every already sitting. There was a strange tension going on between Lucius and Narcissa Harry was unsure if he should ask about so he quietly took a seat between Draco and Severus and waiting to see what happened. He could tell he wasn't the only one, Draco and Severus seemed to expect something as well but for them it could be supper.

"You promised Lucius." Narcissa finally said.

"I know I did and you will get what you want after the trial." Lucius countered.

"It's obvious you have a lot of faith in Mr. Potter to keep you out of jail Luc but just in case he can't I want the papers signed now."

"Mother! Father! This is the dinner table could you please stop talking about your divorce it's impolite." Draco said with a bored but serious look on his, making Harry think his parents separating wasn't a shock to him at all.

"How did you know!" Narcissa screeched

"Seriously I'm almost 18 you have been talking about divorcing after the Dark Lord died for as long as I remember, dad just sign the papers give her what she wants so she can go, that's the plan is it not."

"Well yes, she was going to live in France wit-"

"Lucius he doesn't need to know that!"

"I am aware there is someone else mother, I am also aware why father" Draco informed them both, giving his dad a pointed look.

"None of this matters because none of us can leave the country until Shakelbolt has worked something out" Lucius pointed out.

"That's not true, I'm not under arrest for anything, I was already told since I didn't have the mark and there was no proof the Ministry wasn't going to work to make a case against me when there are more important things to do. So please Lucius sign the papers, give me the alimony and I will be out of here in no time at all." Narcissa informed them all while continuing to eat like there was nothing going on.

During this time Severus and Harry just sat there unsure what they should do, Severus continued to eat like it wasn't happening and Harry was contemplating leaving the room to give the family some time alone but didn't want to draw attention to himself.

Dinner was just finishing up when a house elf popped in and informed them that the Minister was there waiting in the drawing room to speak with them all. None of them had any idea what Kingsley would have to say so soon so with much trepidation they made their way to where he waited.

"Minister what can I do for you this evening" Lucius greeting his guest with manners only an aristocrat could have.

"I may have found a solution, but you must all agree with it no questions asked, and since she is not under arrest or suspicion for anything I must ask that Mrs. Malfoy be prepared to live elsewhere" Kingsley informed them in an authoritative tone.

"That is fine Mr. Minister, we just finished discussing our divorce and my leaving as soon as it was possible." Narcissa added in a polite voice, making Kingsley feel much better that he wasn't forcing the women out of her home.

"I took the pensive memories you all gave me, as well s Harry's testimony on your behalf to Wizamond to see if there was anything that could be done before we end up with too much going on and they have come to an agreement that will keep you out of jail, but it depends on Harry a lot."

"What do I have to do?" Harry asked, both excited and dreading the answer Kingsley gave.

"Well the short answer is, you have to be in charge of them. It is similar to a parole officer which includes living with them for an undetermined amount of time. There is also a number of new rules they have to follow; the trace will be put on to them so any magic they cast will be recorded, their wands will have a device put on that will automatically take the wand and whoever is holding it to the ministry if they cast an unforgivable, and another ward will be placed on it so if anything from this list," at this Kinsley supplied them with a list of dark and dangerous curses and hexes and some perfectly legal self defence spells that Harry only skimmed over" is cast Harry with be porkeyd to the location of the caster, since a number of things on the list are used in self defence without much thought this is both to give you help if needed, and add a witness is someone tries to accuse you of hexing them."

"May I asked what you mean by our magic will be recorded" Severus asked since a number of options used odd spells a ministry lackey might try and get him taken in for.

"Yes, it will be recorded; there will not be someone watching the parchment constantly waiting for you to do something suspicious it will simply be available under the circumstances we need proof of you casting or not casting a spell." Kingsley assured them.

"Is there anything else we need to know before we agree or disagree to this Minister?" Lucius asked making sure they were fully aware of the situation.

"Mr. Potter must know where you are at all times, until Wizamond had a chance to see the change in behaviour and reassess these regulations you must have permanent residence with Mr. Potter although it is up to the four of you to chose where that residence is. If for any reason you need to leave the country you must get permission from the Ministry, I believe that covers everything" Kingsley ended not sure if he was giving them bad new or good.

"Well what do you guys think?" Harry asked glancing at all of them. "If you ask me it's better than Azkaban."

* * *

_A/N 1-so I forgot to add that this is my first time writing or posting a Fanfiction so if it sucks thats okay I just needed to get this idea out of my head, it is also not Beta'd, but if you are interested I would love the help_

_2-there may be a * where there should be quotation marks because my keyboard was acting weird but I just learn when I type in the edit portion of this site it doesn't make French letter instead of that i wanted_

_3- I have a lot of plan for this story but I am having troubles making them blend together nicely so I am sorry if I get frustrated and just make a time skip_

_4-last bit, I do not want to be one of those authors that ask for reviews but I know nothing about posting on this site and have a question, so is there somewhere I can see how many people have read the story if they don't review or add it to story alerts or anything? _


	5. Chapter 5

Harry looked around trying to gauge their reaction, if they agreed he had a _minor _detail he wanted to add but nothing serious.

"Recording our magic is a violation of privacy" Lucius said in an unyielding voice, an attempt to intimidate that didn't succeed.

"Really, you are going to complain about an _invasion of privacy_?" Harry asked, he didn't want to flat out accuse the Malfoys or his Professor of anything, but he figured it would happen eventually.

"Yes I am, they have no right to know what magic I am performing" Lucius retorted.

"Well then take your other option, go to jail where you can't do any magic for them to record. You saved me in the forest, for that I am thankful but the fact is, you have already been arrested and with time to gather evidence who knows what charges you will face and there would be nothing I could do to help this is really the only option." Harry flat out told him hoping they would all just agree so he could move on.

"Father really it's not that bad, yes they will have a record of the magic but like the Minster said no one is going to be watching every minute." Draco tried to placate his father and get him to agree, he might not be Harry Potter's biggest fan but living with him was better than living in a Black Cell in Azkaban.

"I am going to agree to this, Harry is there anything else you would like to add? I assume with the position you have been given some kind of authority over the basics of the contract." Severus said since this not only kept with out of Azkaban without showing a room full of people his very personal memories but also gave him a chance to get to know Harry and be around when he decided he could no longer ignore his mother's letter.

"Yes, I, along with those who agree to this, will be aiding in the Re-building of Hogwarts. The goal, last I heard, was to re-open in October, so all the major damage needs to be complete in the next four months or so." Harry told them, trying to explain why it was important everyone who could help.

"Community Service, a perfectly normal request, I'll agree as long as we are deciding where to permanently live together." Draco agreed with a small request which was only due to his standard of living.

"That's fine, you would be amazed with the conditions I can comfortably live in" He didn't see the eyebrow Severus raised at this since he was looking at Draco. "Not to mention I spent most of the past year living in a tent so anything that has solid walls is an upgrade for me." Harry told them, honestly not caring where he lived.

"I am still not sure about this." Lucius said not happy that his magic was going to be on record somewhere.

"What magic do you plan on performing, that you don't want anyone knowing about, since you already can't do any spells that illegal without consequences?" Harry asked.

"That Mr. Potter is none of your business, if I wanted you to know I wouldn't care about the record being made in the first place." Was Lucius' reply.

"Honestly Luc, first off we are all going to have to live together somewhere so there will be some aspects of your life that will be hard to hide. Second if the spell involves _doing_ something there is always the manual way if you don't want anyone questioning your spells." Severus reminded him having a vague idea of what Lucius was worried about.

"Fine I will consent to this stupid agreement!" Lucius finally caved, "But we will live here, or at some other Malfoy property."

"That's fine, frankly it's not like I have some fancy home big enough for four people that I'm dying to move into." Harry really didn't mind living here, there was more than enough space for all of them, plus it already had a potions lab, library, a couple training rooms and several extra bedrooms if they needed them.

"Great! Now that everyone has signed and I am aware of your current residence everything should be taken care of. There will be an article in the Daily Profit tomorrow so society will be aware that although you are not in jail there have been restrictions placed on you and that Harry is in charge of your persons. It will also state the basics of why you were able to get parole. Hopefully the fact that you all either made some redemption or were forced into the situations will be enough to deter the community from making a public outcry for harsher punishment and causing trouble." Kingsley told them before leaving to floo to the Ministry.

"Well today has been significantly long enough for me, I am going to head to bed see you in the morning" Harry announced before heading up the stairs, as he was leaving he thought he heard someone say "You know he will find out eventually right."

* * *

A/N: This is a short update, sorry! I try and make chapter at least 1000 words long (before A/N) but I had a LONG weekend (worked 27 hours between Friday at 3p.m. and Sunday at 1p.m.) and this week I started new classes so I haven't had much time to write. Plus I have a bunch of homework I should of done before I even finished this chapter but I didn't want to keep you waiting any longer, I may make another update this week to make up for the lack of length if I get a chance.

From now on updated will be once a week, usually Tuesday or Wednesday depending on how my week goes. If i get extra time and end up writing more I will might add a bonus updates it depends on if i will have time the next week to get the next update out.

If anyone is interested I would love a Beta/Co-Author to help me with the flow of this story because I have a ton of little scenes I can see in my head but am having some trouble connecting, you can PM me and as a reward I will send you a bunch of said scenes/idea.

**LAST BUT MOST IMPORTANT THING: THANK-YOU! **OMG the support I am getting, after the last update I has like 5 people add this to story alert and it makes me so happy people are actually reading this (especially since it took like 3 days after posting the first couple chapters for me to even have proof someone read it) it keeps me motivated to keep on this so really truly thank-you to everyone who reads this.


	6. Chapter 6

This is (kind of) where that SLASH warning starts, the _**RATING WILL PROBABLY GO UP TO M SOON**_, so anyone who is offended by male/male relations or graphic content please just stop reading now, I don't want to offend anyone.

* * *

There was a strange vibe at the breakfast when Harry sat down at the table. Draco had a smirk on his face that clearly said 'I'm about to cause shit' Severus and Lucius knew that look and they both knew nothing good would come of it.

"So father now that the divorce is final does that mean we should be expecting company for breakfast?" Draco drawled between bites of his breakfast.

"DRACO! As much as I agree this conversation had to happen eventually this is so not the way to go about it" Severus hissed at his godson.

"Fine Draco you want to talk about this we will. What is it exactly you hoped to gain from this conversation?" Lucius asked his son clearly pissed.

"I didn't want to gain anything father, I just figured Harry would like to know that strange men could possibly join us for breakfast." Draco replied in a calm voice.

At the word men Harry chocked on his breakfast. "Sorry" he mumbled, trying not to get involved.

"Yes Mr. Potter since my son has decided this must not only be discussed, but also at the breakfast table I might as well just tell you. Like most of the magical world I have an affinity for both sexes, although I do prefer my own. Are you happy now Draco?"

"Ecstatic father, I am so glad you were able to tell him when you have spent almost 18 years trying to hide it from me!" Draco practically yelled.

"Should we really be here for this?" Harry whispered to Severus.

"It's best to just sit very still and silent and let them have it out, if we try and leave they will surly try and pull us into it" Severus responded so quietly Harry only just heard him.

"I was trying to protect you Draco, I'm sorry! Your mother and I both knew the Dark Lord would be back and it was easier to try and continue to be seen as a function family then having you shipped between us where you could have been vulnerable or used against us. Yes I should have been honest with you when you were old enough to understand, but please Draco tell me, when exactly did you figure this out?" Lucius enquired. Both of them were now standing and they looked only seconds away from hitting or hexing each other, the table being the only thing between them.

"What I was 15 father that was nearly 3 years ago!" Draco's voice continued to rise.

"So when you were 15 and the _Dark Lord_ had just been _resurrected, _my apologies I failed to tell you about my love life at the time since I was more concerned WITH YOUR LIFE!" Lucius was yelling by the end of the second and the look on Draco's face said it all. He clearly hadn't considered everything his father had been doing at the time of his great revelation on his father's sexuality and was more concerned with the fact that he had been lied to than anything else.

"I-I me- I'm" Draco stuttered in a very un-Malfoy like way that would of been amusing in almost anything other situation but this.

"I am so very glad you had this revelation Draco, pity you couldn't have thought of this sooner or at least had the tact not to attempt this conversation at breakfast." Lucius said coolly as he left the table and the room.

"I tried to tell you Draco, I really did, if you had just asked him in private he would of told you everything you wanted to know, but NO once again you had to make a spectacle because as much as I will never say this in front of him being a Drama Queen really is genetic," Severus reprimanded his still gobsmacked godson while leaving to follow Lucius.

Harry say stunned, he had just heard and seen so many things he wasn't even sure what he should attempt to process first. His subconscious "hero complex" took over for him when the words "Do you want to talk about it?" came out of this mouth without his consent.

* * *

A/N as promised another (super) short chapter to make up for my previous short chapter earlier this week. Only (approx) 700 words but add that to the last (approx) 850 and you get a normal length 1550 words so I hope it's not to disappointing.

I am once again on here writing instead of doing homework so I hope you enjoy!

**Anyone want a sneak peek for whats coming up next?** I have realized my summary _SUCKS HARDCORE_ if anyone sends me something better and I use it will PM you one of my random scenes for your help

Thanks for reading

T


	7. Chapter 7

Draco just stared at him.

"I didn't mean to say that- I mean I did but you don't have to- I mean I know we aren't really friends- I mean it's none of my business- okay honestly I don't know what I mean" Harry was babbling and he knew it but his the words poured from his mouth like vomit.

"Potter, Harry please stop talking" Draco finally said cutting off Harry's ramblings.

"Did you just call me Harry?" was Harry's reply and Draco couldn't help the snicker that left his mouth.

"Think about everything that has gone on, I think a first names are kind of a necessity at this point"

"Um year true since apparently were living together"

"Along with my father and godfather both of which you have not had a good relationship with in the past, let's not forget that my godfather might also be your father and up until a few days ago you basically hated each other"

"Yea well let's just forget about that for a while longer I would rather figure out this whole 'living with three ex-death eaters' thing before I work on the 'taking a potion that will defiantly change the way I look I just don't know how' thing."

"So you do plan on taking it?" Draco questioned.

"Well yea, I mean I don't really have a choice"

"Of course you do, you know if you decided not to Uncle Sev would never make you"

"I know he would never make me, but I refuse to go through the rest of my life not even knowing who my biological father is."

"Well true that would be kind of weird, just a little piece of advice though, make sure you are physically fine before you take the potion because if you took it now after not eating right for a year it could mess up your growth, not that it would make a difference since you are short anyway."

"What do you mean?" Harry question, in the back of his mind wondering if this potion could un-do some of the damage years of under nutrition did to his physical growth.

"Well the potion is going to completely change your DNA, I mean it's fairly unusual for someone to look so much like one parents as you do. I don't know your parents, obviously, but haven't you ever found it weird _everyone_ says 'you look exactly like your father but with your mothers eyes,' it makes sense now knowing you had a potion to make you look like him. But when you take the potion if you don't have all the nutrition you need than it can't change your build. If you want to know the specifics ask Uncle Sev he's the potions master not me. Enough of this bonding time thought I need to go talk to my father, thanks for the offer to talk, even if we didn't" Draco said leaving Harry with even more to think about.

After Draco left to go find his father Harry stayed sitting at the table deep in thought. This is the how Severus found after giving the two Malfoys a chance to talk.

"Sickle for them?" Severus asked obviously startling Harry judging on the way he jumped in his seat.

"Huh" was all Harry could say, he was so lost in his head he didn't even notice Severs entered best yet what he said

"You looked like you were thinking about something serious; I was just wondering what had you so lost"

"Um just something Draco said" Harry replied nervously, he knew he needed to have this conversation, he wanted to in fact, but wasn't sure where to start. "It was about the potion, the one to take off the blood adoption."

"Oh" Severus replied obviously surprised as far as he knew Harry was still ignoring the his mother's letter and everything to do with it

"He said I should talk to you about since you would know all about the potion, I'm just not sure where to start."

"Well, start with what he said"

"He told me to make sure I was physically healthy because if I took it while still malnourished from the past year it could mess with my development"

"That's true, I didn't think it would be a problem since, as far as I knew, you didn't plan on taking it anytime soon, it should only take a couple weeks of healthy eating to make it safe if you decided to take it."

"A couple weeks to recover from the past year, but what about all the years before that?"

Severus stopped, unsure of if he was understand what Harry was talking about, but surly it couldn't be there was no way The Golden Boy of Gryffindor had been mistreated, was there?

"What do you mean Harry, what happened before this past year?"

"What do you know about my home life before Hogwarts Professor?"

"Please Harry all things considered I think calling me Severus is more than appropriate. And as far as your life prior to Hogwarts I can't say I know much other than you stayed with your muggle aunt and uncle, although now that I think about it she never was a magic fan so I can understand her not being overly pleasant to you."

"Not overly pleasant it a bit of an understatement. My Hogwarts letter was addressed to 'Mr. H. Potter, The Cupboard under the stairs, 4 Privet Drive, Little Whining, Surrey*'"

"Cupboard?" Severus inquired, seething on the inside both at Albus for letting this happen and at himself for letter his loathing for James Potter stop him from seeing the signs of an abused child.

"That was my room, before my Hogwarts letter, after that I got Dudley's second bedroom because they thought someone was watching them. They locked me up though and put bars on the windows. I got let out to do a ridiculous amount of chores and a minimal amount of bathroom time, but that's not the point right now. The point is they also didn't feed me enough, some old bread or scraps left over for dinner, I know that's why I'm so small now, but was wondering if it would affect the potion when I took it."

"We are going to eventually talk about everything but your answer you immediate questions, yes it will prevent you from growing properly even with the potion."

"Oh" was response with a crestfallen look on his face.

"But" Severus said in an almost taunting voice, happy he could give Harry some good news especially since it meant time they could get to each other. "There is something we can do to fix some of it, let's go down to the potions lab and I will tell you what needs to be done."

Harry broke into a smile; yes he realized this probably meant him taking a large number of gross potions. But it also meant time to develop a relationship with his could be father/previously misunderstood teacher. Not to mention he might just get a chance to be normal height and that alone had him grinning like a loon thinking of the possibilities as left the room to follow Severus to the lab.

* * *

*Harry Potter and the Sorcerer's Stone, Page 34*

* * *

A/N **GOOD NEWS!** I finally figured out how to see the traffic on my story...and it is WAY more than I thought it was which makes me super happy even people are reading this since I honestly thought this was going to be crap and just wrote it to get out of my head, so people enjoying it with me makes me smile :)

Good news #2, this chapter is slight over 1200 words so its actually a decent length


	8. Chapter 8

I know there is nothing actually graphic in the past Chapter or this one but I upped the rating for future chapters , I did it now so I didn't forget

* * *

Severus pulled out a book on healing potions when he got to the lab trying to find the best one to use. Searching in the section of nutrient potions looking for the one he knew would not just give him the ones he currently needed, but would go deeper than that and replace the ones he should of gotten as a child. Finding it he turned the book around to show it Harry.

"This potion is designed to go deep inside the structures of your body, bones especially, and builds them up from the inside out, it takes a couple days to make but everything is easy to get, but...I was hoping...you would like to help me." Severus told him almost nervously, he saw this as a chance for Harry to see him is a new light and intended to take advantage of it.

"Uhh is that safe, I mean I have to DRINK this potion, multiple times I'm guessing." Was Harry's reply wondering if this was going to end up like potions class.

"Yes, I am going to be _helping_ you, nothing will enter the cauldron I have not inspected and approved, nor will you be stirring without my helping you and if by chance you manage to mess it up I will be here to correct it, I assure you this will be much better than a normal potions class where I have to pretend to hate you." Severus tried to make Harry feel like this would be different since it really would be.

"Well if you trust me not to blow this up I'll help, especially since you are making it for me." Harry decided he would give it a chance, the worst case scenario was they ended up annoyed with each other and he left Severus to make the potion on his own.

"Before we start I need to know approximately the time you plan to take the adoption removal potion, I know I said it was you decision, and it is, but this potion need to be taken on a schedule and it will be most beneficial if taken up until you take potion, yes we can make more if you decide to wait longer later, but we might as well make all at once."

"Well what is the schedule I have to take it on?" Harry asked figuring he could try and find a good time based on his previous decision and based on the potion.

"You need to take it for a minimum of three weeks, the first week once a day, second twice a day and the last week 3 times daily, always with food. After that you can continue to take it three times daily with food, it won't really be _more_ effective if you take it longer, but if you keep taking it you don't need to worry about your body loosing the nutrients the potion has helped it gain. I will also warn you, you may be achy especially at first since your body will attempt to grow even though since you are no longer in puberty you don't have much for a growth hormone."

"That's fine a little pain isn't anything new, if I take it for five weeks total it will be mid-July right?"

"Correct, is that when you planned on taking it?"

"Well, I was trying to decide how to explain the change, since there is no way I can hide it and I was thinking the best thing to do was just go with the truth, or at least most of it. If James is my father tell everyone my mother sent me a letter shortly before my 18th birthday, since she muggleborn and that's when muggles are considered adults the timing makes a little sense. The letter could have informed me exactly what it really did, that she was unsure of my parentage and used the potion to hide it, but to prevent you from getting pulled into this I could always say she never told me who else my father could of been, enough people have died in the war that if no one came forward people would just think they died. So taking it around the time of my birthday seemed like the best idea."

"Well thought out plan. Only downfall is what if James isn't your father?"

"I honestly could not think of a way that worked without one of two unpleasant situations happening. Either my mother becomes a scarlet woman who cheated on her fiancée or people think you raped her or something terrible, neither of those situations are ones I want so I'm still working on it."

"Yes now that I think about it there are few ways this could go over well, but..." Severus trailed off not sure what to say what was on his mind.

"But what?" Harry asked turning to face him.

Severus put his hand gently on Harry's shoulder glad to see he didn't try and shake it off, he looked Harry in the eyes and carefully said, "But, well, I just wanted you to know that no matter what happens I am going to do my best to support you through all of this. And, even if James is your father, I want you to know you can come to me if you feel you need a father figure because even if you are almost 18 years old I know there are plenty of times, even now, I wish mine was around."

Harry looked Severus in the eye and saw nothing but sincerity there, he was pretty sure his eyes were glistening with unshed tears at the emotion in the man's voice. Unsure of his voice at the moment he instead used actions and hugged the man astonishing them both.

They pulled away trying to be awkward after the show of emotion neither of them were used to and Severus went to look over the potion again.

"If we make a double batch it will enough for five weeks, there are a few thing I will need to pick up in Diagon Ally but if we do that in the next couple days and start the potion right after you can start on taking it on Sunday, it will seem easier to keep your weeks straight if you start the same day the week does."

"Sounds great. Thank you Severus, not just for the potion but for everything."

"I should be saying the same thing to you, you are after all the reason I'm not sitting in jail"

"Trust me, you earned it and more after everything you have done for me." With that Harry left the room and this time is was Servers' turn to think.

* * *

A/N 1 Still looking for a beta/proofreader/co-author/pretty much anyone who wants to help me. I received a couple reviews that pointed out several spelling/grammer mistakes I missed. I know I have terrible spelling and grammer, and would sincerely appreciate any help anyone has to offer.

A/N 2 SNOW DAY! Yey! I am in college and still get them and that makes me happy so I decided to update


	9. Chapter 9

A/N **GOOD NEWS**...drum roll please...**I FOUND A BETA. **Many thanks to ThatShan. Bad news is now that I'm not just writing and posting as I go, things will take a little longer but it will be better quality so I think it's worth it.

Bad news part 2...for some reason the next chapter just wont write, but trust me I am working on it. No school for me this week so I am trying to devote some time in getting the next little bit written so I can update on a weekly basis.

* * *

After leaving the lab, Harry found Draco sitting outside in the backyard enjoying the afternoon sun and decided to ask him about something Lucius had said earlier.

"Draco, can I ask you something?"

"Sure Harry, what's up?"

"Sorry to bring it up, but I was wondering about something your father said at breakfast."

"It's fine, we talked it all out, but you are going to have to be more specific since many things were said at breakfast this morning."

"What did he mean by most people in the magical world have an affinity for both sexes?" Harry enquired with a slight blush.

"He means just that; since it's possible for magical same-sex couples to procreate and we don't have religion like muggles do, we also don't have the same prejudice. Triads are normal for magical people too, and some inter-species. Most pureblood lines have magical creatures in them at some point, Malfoys, for example, have Veela blood in them many generation back, not enough that can do anything cool but enough that my hair's _very _blonde."

Harry just gaped at him.

"What's wrong with you, close your mouth or else something is going to fly in" Draco told him not understanding what he said that made Harry have the stunned look on his face.

"Draco, what on earth did you do to the poor boy? He looks like he's going to go into shock!" Lucius said coming outside with Severus to see if the boys wanted tea. Severus went up to Harry and gently shook him out of his shock.

"OH MY GOD!" Harry said, finally finding his tongue even if he couldn't process half of what he had just been told.

"Honestly, what on earth happened before we came out here?" Lucius asked whilst Severus attempted to get Harry to respond properly, and thus, Draco re-told the conversation that had occurred previously, both men listening intently.

"I don't see what's so shocking" Lucius said.

"You wouldn't; you're a pureblood, you grew up with things such as same-sex couples, triads and even pregnant men, but Harry, he was raised by muggles remember, and muggles don't stand for that sort of thing, I'm guessing he had no idea about any of them!" Explained Severus.

"Oh right" The Malfoys said, both forgetting that even though Harry was indeed the 'Savoir of the Wizarding World' he had also spent the majority of his childhood in the non-magical world, and when not at Hogwarts, he was also back with the muggles

"Okay, let's start with what to me is the most important issue" Severus said turning to Harry and making sure he had his attention. "It does not matter who you had sex with, you are not pregnant, even someone as powerful as yourself cannot get pregnant without potions or spells administered by a professional."

The words 'you had sex with' seemed to snap Harry out of his daze. "Uh, that's not what I was worried about; I was just surprised that it actually could happen, y'know? Sorry for going all weird, it's just really surprising to hear of all this when I've never seen or heard of it before. I mean, there weren't even any same-sex couples at Hogwarts."

At that Draco and Severus just snorted Lucius just raised an eyebrow.

Okay, so, maybe "Hearing that, Draco and Severus merely snorted whilst Lucius eloquently raised an eyebrow"

"What?" Harry asked.

"Wow, you really are that naive, I would of thought that the Chosen one would of had girls and guys all over him" Draco said like it answered the question.

"When exactly would I have had the time Mr. Smartass?" Harry questioned. "Unlike you, I spent most of my time at Hogwarts trying not to get myself killed as well as keeping up with classes, not groping people in the corridors!" Everyone could tell that Harry was certainly getting annoyed with Draco.

"I'm sure Draco didn't mean any offense Harry, he sometimes forgets that he's not the center of the universe." Lucius said trying to prevent an epic row like the two had had in the past.

"I'm sorry, I'm just honestly surprised, I can name you several people who have been with people of their own gender at some point over the years. Hell, I once found Thomas and Finnigan in a hallway playing with each other's tonsils like they were seekers trying to catch the snitch with their tongues."

"Dean and Seamus! How did I not know about this kind of thing before now?" Harry ground out realizing he really was as naive as Draco accused him of being.

"Well, like you said, you were spending time a lot of time trying to survive, or getting into situations where keeping yourself alive was an actual task." Severus replied, not sure if it would help or make things worse.

"Tell me the truth; have you ever even kissed a guy?" Draco asked with a spark in his eyes that scared Harry slightly.

"No, I've never even considered it and I'm not about to!" Harry was practically in hysterics thinking about the media frenzy what would happen if he got caught kissing some guy; not to mention what Ron or Ginny would think.

"What exactly is wrong with kissing males, Mr. Potter?" Lucius asked insulted at the tone he used.

"Nothing, if you aren't me; but I am me, and I have my best friend's little sister waiting for me to come back to her which I'm going to do, eventually, not to mention Rita Skeeter, who would have a field day if she ever got wind of such a thing!"

"Oh calm down, I'm not suggesting you pick some random guy off the streets and make out with him in Diagon Alley." Draco said, defending himself.

"Well then, what exactly are you suggesting?" Harry, although scared of the answer, was curious.

"A club-" He held up his hands to stop the protests that were about to come from Harry "I know a place, it's muggle and magical, not a high-class, pureblood only type of place, but not a place where anyone can just walk in either. There's a security ward around it too, it prevents all sorts of things from occurring, one thing it does is prevent pictures being taken, well, it prevents them from showing any details about the club and who was there; it also stops people from talking about anything they saw there without permission from all parties involved, it's a pretty nifty little ward." Draco also knew that there was someone that Harry knew who was a regular visitor to the place and Harry would defiantly be surprised by it.

"So what, you want me to go there?" Harry couldn't wrap his mind around the idea; it just seemed like asking for something bad to happen if you asked him.

"I can assure you Harry, the place is as secure as they get, not suggesting you planed on going out and doing something unbecoming of someone with your status, but if you did there is no way anyone would find out." Lucius said, attempting to help his son.

"What about if I did said things with someone?" Harry wasn't about to go to a place and trust some stranger.

"You could go there and fuck a member of your little fan club and they couldn't even say they saw you unless you told them they could." Draco assured him.

"Draco, there is no need for such language, not to mention I'm sure that is _not _what Harry would do even given the chance, at least I'd hope so!" Severus said aiming the last part at Harry specifically, who just blushed and mumbled something along the lines of 'not planning on it any time soon'.

"I wasn't suggesting he _do it, _I'm just making sure he realized the ward would prevent people from talking no matter what he did. But honestly, think about it, just a couple hours, have a few drinks, maybe dance with someone. "I will be the first to admit that I'm not a fan of the Weasleys, but this isn't about you ending up with Weaselette, it's more to do with the fact that I think before you worry about making her happy, you need to see what makes _you _happy" Draco informed him.

"What do you think?" Harry asked Severus.

"You honestly want my opinion?"

"You said I could come to you for 'father figure' type advice and I'm pretty sure this counts."

"I did, and you're right, this is about as much of a father-son talk as it gets, drinking and sex. I think that Draco has a point; you have never had a chance to be a normal teenager. You are young you should enjoy yourself as least a little, especially since I am guessing if you got back with Miss. Weasley it would be a serious if not permanent thing." Severus answered.

"What do you mean?" Harry wondered about the 'serious or permanent' part.

"I mean, no offense when I say this, but you are sometimes too nice of a person, not to mention after our brief conversation about how you grew up there is he chance you are starved for love. If you entered a relationship, I fear you would cling to it even if you ended up unhappy. Between not wanting to hurt someone's feeling, and not wanting to let go of someone who showed affection for you."

"I-" Harry faltered "I never considered any of that, but now that it's pointed out I can see it."

"If you truly love each other it will work out Harry, just don't jump because you feel it's your only option."

"Fine Draco, I'll go, I don't promise anything while there and I don't promise to go again...but I will go at least once." Harry finally surrendered.

"YES! Does that I mean I can finally take you shopping for a new wardrobe too, because honestly, your clothes are hideous." Draco looked like Christmas had come early at the prospect of shopping.

"NO! And before you protest it's not what you think."

"Then why not? You can't possible like those rags!"

"Because I decided to take the potion, well in like six weeks but, the point is that I'm not wasting money on a ton of new clothes just to have to do it again in a month and a half."

"It's not like you don't have enough of it, if the rumours are true and your godfather really made you his heir than you have more than enough money to buy new outfits for every day until you die." Lucius commented, surprised he was complaining about the money not the time it would take to shop.

"What are you talking about? I mean, I know my vault has enough in to live off for another year or two without worrying about expenses, but there's no way I could live off it without having to work." Harry knew he didn't have money like the Malfoys but he was still better off than some.

"What are you talking about Harry; didn't you go to the bank on your birthday? You should have been given the keys to the rest of your vaults and the Black and Potter Lordship rings when you turned 17." Lucius was now very curious about Harry's financial situation and why he wasn't properly informed.

"Yes well on my 17th birthday I was almost killed and then moved to the Burrow and put under serious protection. Not to mention that shortly after that I was a wanted criminal, and now I just refuse to go to Gringotts because the goblins probably want to kill me." Harry mused; thinking about the dragon incident.

"Why would the goblins want to kill you?" They all asked making Harry think he was hearing an echo.

"Uhhh...I kind of...well, broke into a vault...took something that wasn't mine...and rode a dragon out..." Harry had no idea what they were going to think and was very concerned that he had to tell them.

Immediately all three of them were shouting at Harry, it was hard to figure out who was saying what but he swore he heard Draco say 'Oh my god that's wicked; you have to tell me this story' Severus was more like 'You truly are an idiot! Why on earth would you do that? Wait, was it the cup?' and Lucius was more concerned at how he was going to make it possible for Harry to enter the bank again without being killed.

Finally when the shouts died down Lucius said "I'm sure it's an amazing tale, but I think it would be best if we left story time until later, as we have goblins to try and appease. Come to my study now and I'll try and contact a goblin and attempt to work this out, I do hope you have a very good reason for doing something so idiotic!"


	10. Chapter 10

**Part of the reason this chapter was so late is because I kept getting this Error 2 message, but I have come across a solution if anyone else is having this problem**

**When you click on "edit/update" on your story and it goes to the error, it was have this as the link**

**h t t p : / / l o g i n. f a n f i c t i o n . n e t /s t o r y/ s t o r y _ e d it _ p r o p e r t y . p h p ? s to r y i d = 6 6 0 0 4 5 5**

**REPLACE "Property" with "Content" and it works, downside is you have to do it every time you click on your story.

* * *

**

Beta'd version of Chapter 10

* * *

On the way to the study Harry gave Lucius the short version of what had happened. Thankfully Lucius already knew that the Dark Lord had done _something _to gain immortality so it was easy for Harry to explain that these 'objects' needed to be destroyed in order to kill The Dark Lord.

"The good news is that if we explain to the goblins why you needed to get into someone else's vault, and that the object you took was needed to destroy the Dark Lord, they will be less upset that you stole from them." Lucius explained while still trying to figure out the finer points of what had to be done.

"I thought goblins stayed out of wizarding business though."

"Strictly speaking, they do. The difference here being that they are aware that if the Dark Lord had taken over they would have lost the power they currently hold. There is no way _he _would have allowed _creatures_ to continue to run the bank since he believed they were beneath him."

"So how are we going to be able to tell them without them killing me first?"

"I am going to write them a letter asking them to speak with _us. _I have a significant amount of money in Gringotts so they may be more willing to speak with you if I am with you."

"And if that doesn't work?"

"Blackmail; no matter what was happening at the time you should of been informed about your inheritance on your birthday."

"Great, now I'm a blackmailing thief, no way could this go wrong!" Harry muttered sarcastically rolling his eyes.

"Trust me, this will work."

"Says the guy whose ass I had to save from jail." Was Harry's response as he left the study.

"Please tell me I get to hear the story now!" was the first thing he heard, it was, of course, coming from Draco.

Harry proceeded to tell Draco the tale of the 'object' he had to retrieve from his Aunt's vault. Severus walked into the room just as he was about to finish telling Draco the tale, and so thus, he found himself once again repeating the tale once Draco had left; although this time he didn't skip any details, including everything he knew about the horcruxes. Once he finished the tale, he also expressed his doubts at Lucius' plan.

"I'm sure Lucius will work everything out, he has a good relationship with the goblins." Severus stated reassuringly.

"Part of me is mad that I never knew about my inheritance before this, but then there's that part that says it wouldn't have mattered because I have never really had a chance to spend the money I already had."

"Trust me when I say, shopping with Draco will give you plenty of chances to spend as much money as your heart desires. Even if you will have to do it all over again in another 6 weeks after you have taken the potion."

"For some reason that doesn't make me feel better. It will be nice to actually have some clothes that fit though."

"Any chance you bringing up the past means that you're willing to talk about it?"

"There's not really much to talk about, I lived in a cupboard until I was eleven, I've been cooking and cleaning since I was four. And then there's the emotional neglect, I was called 'freak' a lot, 'boy' too; I didn't even know I had a first name until I started school."

"Did they hit you?" On the surface Severus showed no emotion, other than clenching his jaw, but inwardly he was wishing he knew where the Dursleys were so he could show them just what the blood wards for Harry had protected them against.

"Once in a while I would get smacked around a bit, if I did accidental magic it was worse, but it's not like I got beat or anything. Can you please just forget it though? I don't have to live with them anymore; I can just forget about them and move on."

"If you say so, but I just wanted you to know, my dad wasn't the nicest person in the world, so if you ever want to talk about it, I'll understand."

"Thanks, but really it's not that big of a deal Severus."

"Abuse; and yes, it was abuse, whether you think so or not, is a big deal. And honestly Harry, I'm a little concerned with the fact that you don't seem to care that they hurt you."

"Don't care. You really think I don't care! Of course I care, I lived in a god damn cupboard for 10 years; why the fuck do you think I'm so short! You want me to talk about it? Fine I'll talk about it! I _hate_ them, and I mean seriously loathe them. If I had my way, the second I left that house and the wards fell, they would of been inside and been attacked or something equally as horrible but if I say that, or try and get any form of revenge on them I'll get called the next Dark Lord so instead I do my best to get over it because THERE IS NOTHING ANYONE CAN DO. If you cared so fucking much maybe you should have noticed I was starved when I was your student for seven years. Or when you saw my memories when you were raping my mind back in fifth year, you should of told someone who cared. And before you ask, yes the headmaster knew, I told him, Madam Pomfrey told him and I still had to go back because as much as it sucked there, dying would of been worse and that's exactly what would have happened if I had been anywhere else, because the wards around that stupid muggle home were the only thing keeping Voldemort and death eaters from getting me."

Severus was stunned at the outburst. Yes, he wanted Harry to talk, but he had not expected to be shouted at. Knowing that Albus had known hurt him, knowing that as much as this boy went through in the wizarding world, his summers in the muggle world were just as bad hurt him. He had always assumed Harry was spoiled and treated like a prince, just like James was, but clearly he was wrong.

"I-I'm sorry" Severus finally stuttered out.

Harry just left the room.

* * *

A/N 1- I have hit a wall with this story, I do not plan on giving up on it but up until now this story wrote itself and now, not so much...I have several ideas that haven't even been introduced and A LOT of unanswered questions (How does Harry end up liking guys? Who is his real father? How do his friends take him living with Slytherins? And for that matter where are Ron and Herm?) If you have any ideas/things you think would work well or want to see let me know it might prompt me to writing something inspiring.

2- Someone asked when the romance is going to start, and heres a hint...remember that club Draco wants to take Harry to. That being said I have ideas for the pairings but its not set in stone...I will say this **WHO HE MEETS AT THE CLUB WILL NOT BE FINAL**...not trying to make Harry a slut but really hes 17 turning 18, its unrealistic (yes I do know it can happen, but it doesn't often) that he fall in love and marry the first person he meets.

I think I will set up a poll for who Harry ends up hanging out with at the club, here are my ideas if you have any let me know

Charlie

George

Blaise

Draco

Oliver


	11. Chapter 11

Lucius went to find Harry to tell him the good news and found him sitting outside looking rather miserable.

"What happened to you?"

"I yelled at Severus."Harry replied sullenly.

"What? Why?" Lucius questioned.

"Well, he asked for it really. He kept trying to get to talk about my relatives and I just...exploded and shouted at him."

"I see. Well how about some good news then?"

"And what good news would that be?"

"I talked to the goblins, told them why you had to break into the bank and it seems they already knew and aren't mad at you. If you would like we can go to Gringotts any time you want to see about your Lordship."

"Lordship?"

"Well yes, you should be Lord Potter-Black."

"Huh; didn't know that."

"Well yes, I assumed as much."

"So, what does being Lord Potter-Black entail?"

"I can't tell you any specifics but I would presume you would get seats on Wizengamot, a couple of properties and most defiantly some vaults."

"I figured that out, I mean, I already knew about my Sirius' house; but what do I actually have to _do_?"

"Well, you don't _have_ to do anything, but you _could_ do a number of things ranging from going to Ministry galas to donating to hospitals and going around kissing babies. You are not _required_ to do anything, but that's not to say it's not _expected_ of you."

"Great! More expectations!" Harry said with a roll of his eyes. "Will you help me?"

"I will do anything I can to make this process less confusing for you."

"What about Ministry galas and all that crap? I don't know how to act at those kinds of things."

"How about this; after we go to Gringotts and see what we are dealing with, we will see where you need help and I will do whatever I can to help you."

"Thank you, when are we going?"

"Tomorrow, we have an appointment first thing in the morning."

"Sounds great, if you will please excuse me I think I need to go talk to Severus. Again thank you for all the help"

"It is the least I could do Harry, after all, you did 'save my ass from jail' I believe is how you phrased it."

Harry just snickered as he left; there was something amusing about Lucius Malfoy saying the word ass. Harry started his search and finally found Severus in the lab downstairs, what a surprise, he knocked and entered with his head hung so he couldn't see Severus' anger at him.

"I just wanted to say I was sorry sir." The apology came out in an ashamed tone.

Severus wanted laughed at the picture, he tried not to but a tiny chuckle did manage to escape. Harry's head snapped up, not understanding what was funny about the current situation.

"Of all the previous times I wanted to hear those words in that tone from you, and now, the time where you actually have nothing to apologize for, is when I do." Severus explained.

"What do you mean nothing to apologize for, I screamed at you?"

"Yes you did, but I provoked you. You made it clear you did not want to talk about the situation and I continued to aggravate you and for that _I_ apologize."

"No need, I actually feel a little better now that I have had a chance to yell about it. On a happier note, I talked to Lucius."

"I assume he had good news."

"Yep, he talked to the goblins and told them what happened and they understand, so tomorrow I am going to the bank to become Lord Potter-Black."

"And what happens if you end up not being a Potter?"

"I have no idea."

"Continuing with the 'I will cross that bridge when I come to it' plan I see."

"Unless you have a better idea, yep, seems like the best plan to me."

"Well I am still thinking of another one so we will have to see what happens, the goblins will probably find out about the blood adoption potion and have something to say about it though, just so you know."

"If that happens, then I will deal with it tomorrow."

"I'm sure Lucius has thought of it and has something up his sleeve, he is after all, a Slytherin." Severus said with a slight smirk.

The next morning after breakfast everyone flood to the Leaky Cauldron.

"Draco you go with Severus until we are done at the bank, then you may torture Harry with the shopping spree." Lucius said.

"But dad, I want to go with the bank with you!" Draco whined like a child but did it quietly enough that no one else overheard.

"Draco what happens at the bank is none of your business; I am only going since Harry asked me to so; you _will_ go with Severus."

"But-" Draco tried again but was cut off.

"No buts Draco, this is not up for discussion; go with Severus and we will meet you after."

"Thanks, I don't mind him knowing what happens but I would rather tell him then have him sitting there probably understanding more of what's going on than I do." Harry said to Lucius as they made their way to Gringotts.

"Like I said, it's none of his business, if you choose to tell him then that's fine, but it will be your choice. Not to mention that I hate it when he whines like that, makes me want to say no just to teach him it won't get him anywhere." Lucius replied.

"That's surprising. For years all I heard was 'father this' and 'father that', I was rather under the impression you spoiled him."

"Oh I did, but his mother was even worse, he would only mention me because I had influence than Narcissa, but when it came to getting what he wanted, it was always his mother he went to."

Entering Gringotts they made their way to the counter.

"How can I help you?" the goblin at the counter asked.

Yes we have an appointment; Mr. Potter is here about the inheritance he should have gotten almost a year ago." Lucius

* * *

A/N ugh, short I know...so much going on right now no time or inclination to write sorry. I know I said Harry would be getting to Gringotts like 3 chapters ago but I can't seem to write it, I am going to make a poll about Harry's inheritance, I like getting your opinion on things since you, as the reader, need to like this story.

I am hoping I can work through this writers block I seem to have, and get some time to actually put serious thought and time into this story soon, but my semester is done at the end of the month so school in my priority.


	12. Chapter 12

A/N I will have at least one disappointed reader because of this chapter. I tried REALLY hard to write a chapter at Gringotts, but honestly couldn't get it come out right, so hopefully I don't upset too many people. I didn't go over his whole inheritance in this chapter but I will in the next couple.

It seems to be exam time all over the world, since both my beta and myself are currently studying for finals, hence the wait.

I realized I didn't do this before, but super big thank you to my beta ThatShan for helping me with my many spelling/grammer errors

* * *

Leaving the bank, Harry couldn't keep the goofy grin off his face; he had so much money! The concept was completely foreign to him. Sure, he knew he had enough money in his trust vault to help him get through Hogwarts without any worries, that's why he had given the twins his Tri-Wizard winnings; but now he had enough money to enable him to live a fairly lavish lifestyle without ever having to work. He didn't have as much as the Malfoys, who could live for generations without working, but that didn't really matter to him as he wanted to work eventually, he would go stir crazy if he didn't; however, now he knew he could spend time to figure out what he really wanted to do.

Lucius had also gone over past investments with him; apparently the Blacks had invested in some pretty shady stuff, but not anymore. Now all of his investments were clean, valid (really there was no more Voldemort, so why did the Order need money?) and profitable. He had made donations to several places, including the fund to help rebuild Hogwarts and to 's to help with all the extra patients that the aftermath of the war would inevitably bring.

Walking through Diagon Alley with Lucius he didn't even notice when he straightened his back, squared his shoulders, raised his head and walked with more purpose then he used to, subliminally emulating Lucius, and looking slightly more like the Lord he now was.

When they finally found Draco and Severus it was clear Draco was trying (and failing) to restrain in his excitement.

"Please tell me we can go shopping now, I am getting really sick of seeing you in those rags you try to pass off as clothes."

"It's nice to see you to again Draco, my trip to the bank went just fine thank you so much for asking." Harry replied sarcastically.

"Well since dad said I couldn't go, I figured you wouldn't tell me what happened, so I moved on to the next most important thing. If you want you can tell me all about it whilst we are shopping."

"Draco, please remember that we are only getting enough clothes for me to wear over the next five weeks, after the potion they probably won't fit anymore."

"I know, and I will do my best to restrain myself but you really have no decent clothes and you are the Lord of two very important houses, you need to look and act the part. I bet you didn't even notice that you're carrying yourself differently than you did this morning."

"What are you talking about? I did not!" Harry defended himself.

"I will have to agree with Draco on this one, I noticed when you walked over here it was far different than when we first came here. It was a couple little things that ended up adding up, you held you head up and walked with a straighter stronger gait, you were slouching this morning and now you look prouder." Severus explained as he and Lucius joined the teenagers' conversation.

Harry looked shocked, unsure if this was a positive thing or not, he was also confused as to why he had done it and how he hadn't even noticed.

"Don't fret, you are doing it subconsciously, that means you don't have to worry about trying to remember to do it when it is necessary." Lucius tried to placate Harry, worried he may freak out about it. "Try not to think about it; that will only end in you trying too hard and looking ridiculous or slouching on purpose which is bad for your back anyway."

"Can we please get on with the shopping?" Severus asked trying to change the topic.

"Are you guys coming with us?" Harry asked

"It's an attempt to rein in Draco. If we are with you he will have less time since I refuse to spend all day shopping for clothes, and Lucius will try and prevent him from buying rubbish."

"Yes, okay, I get it! I am not allowed to go crazy on this shopping trip, only five weeks worth of clothes, etcetera etcetera. Can we please just go! The sooner we start the sooner we finish." Draco's impatience was palpable.

The four of them spent the next couple hours shopping, picking up everything from robes to muggle clothes (Harry had insisted). They had to prevent Draco from buying things like cloaks; unneeded since it was summer, and dress robes; since Harry didn't have a formal event to attend. Overall it was a very prosperous trip, Harry had more clothes now than ever before, and the best part was they all _fit;_ something that, besides his school robes, was new to Harry.

"Draco, are we almost done, we have been shopping for hours and there is absolutely no way I need anything else?" Harry complained, he was unused to shopping for himself, and it had never taken him this long to get his school stuff before.

"Well, if I had my way we would be getting you new glasses or getting rid of them all together, and a haircut, and something for your scar-"

Harry cut him off, sure the list would continue. "The haircut I will agree to, but since we don't know what the potion will do to my eyes I am not fixing them now, but I will after the potion if necessary, there's also no point in buying frames now and, there is nothing we can do about the scar, trust me, I've tried."

"There is a place we can go for a haircut down here, as for the scar, I wasn't talking about something to get rid of it; I was thinking more along the lines of covering it."

"With what, make up or something?"

"Or something. There is a potion I've seen girls use that works the same way as muggle make-up, except better."

"What's better about it?" Harry was curious now, if there was some way to cover his scar he didn't really care if it was make-up.

"Unlike muggle make up that only comes in pre-made colors; this will automatically become the right color, it won't come off unless you take it off; that includes if you were to say get sweaty playing Quidditch, and it won't look cakey or streaky...I've seen muggle-borns that use muggle stuff and their neck is a different color than their face, it's gross!"

"And how exactly do you know so much about make-up Draco, muggle or magical?" Lucius asked his son, perplexed on where this knowledge came from.

"Pansy, she used to complain about the girls who used the muggle stuff and why potion was so much better. She is also the reason I know how to brew it; she ran out once and wouldn't leave her room until she had more, not that I blame her...that stuff works miracles let me tell you."

"Don't think for a second I am about to brew you make-up Harry, if you can't do it yourself than you will be buying it because I am not wasting my time on something so trivial. " Severus said before Harry could even ask.

"It doesn't last long anyway, unless you plan on using it daily there is no point in brewing your own. Since you are just covering your scar a big vial will probably last you a while." Draco informed him.

They got Harry a haircut, which seemed funny to him since it was actually longer after than before. The girl had tried to flatten it to no avail and eventually just gave him a hair growth potion, with the added weight it seemed to lay flatter than before and with an actual styled cut and little product she finally managed. Now his hair went to his shoulders in waves, he could tie it back if he needed or slick it back like Lucius and Draco sometimes did. She cut it so it could be used to cover his scar without covering his brilliant emerald eyes and framed his face.

Harry looked in the mirror and could barley tell who was looking back, he hadn't let Draco fix his eyes, but had relented to transfiguring his frames into something more fashionable. The thinner, rectangular frames made him appear older and more mature than his round ones that now seemed childish in comparison. His new clothes didn't scream affluence like some of the stuff he had seen pure-bloods wear but were high quality enough to hint at the wealth he now had. Overall he thought he looked very good. He was so captivated in his reflextion he didn't seem to notice the people around him looking in surprise, admiration and in some cases, desire.

Before heading home they stopped at the Leaky Cauldron to get something to eat. Harry and Draco were talking about the club Draco planned on bringing him to the following weekend and Severus and Lucius were talking quietly when Harry excused himself to use the loo. Everything was fine until on the way back he heard...

"Harry is that you?"

Harry turned to see Ron and Hermione sitting at a table in the corner, out of view of the table Severus and the Malfoys were sitting so he hadn't seen them before.

"Hey guys, how did things go in Australia?"

"Good we found my parents, reversed the obliviate and they are moving back home soon, they can't come back quite yet since they need to find a place to live again and tie stuff up there, but it went well overall."

"That great 'Mione, glad things worked out."

"What have you been up to while we were gone?"

"Well, the biggest thing I guess is my new...job...you could say."

"What job is that?"

"." Harry's answer came out fast and mumbled it was hard to understand.

"You what?" they both asked.

"I am the equivalent to a parole officer for Severus and the Malfoys. I keep them out of jail by living with them and making sure they don't get in trouble." Harry replied nervous as to what they would think.

"YOU WHAT? HARRY ARE YOU INSANE? THEY WERE DEATH EATERS! THEY DESERVE TO BE IN JAIL!" Ron was almost screaming at this point and Hermione had a stunned look on her face.

"Listen, you guys need to hear the whole story for this to make any sense." Harry tried to calm Ron down.

"This explains why you're walking around dressed like Malfoy, it's because he's your new best friend or something isn't it?" Ron questioned.

"No, I am dressed like this because all my other clothes were old cast offs from Dudley, and these clothes actually fit, but yes, Draco helped me pick them." Harry was getting annoyed that Ron kept yelling accusations at him.

"Oh, so now it's Draco? You called Snape, Severus too...what is up with that?"

"Yes, I call him Draco, kinda hard to call him Malfoy when I am living with him and Lucius, isn't it?"

"What the hell is wrong with you Harry?"

"Listen, it really is a long story, if you actually care to hear about it than owl me."

"Hey, what about my sister? You're supposed to be getting back together with her."

"I haven't talked to Ginny, I've been busy, but I really should be going, when you have calmed down please owl me and I will explain everything I promise." Harry sent Hermione a pleading look which she smiled at, clearly expressing her apologies for Ron and a silent promise to owl him.

"Yea just go you little traitor." Ron said as Harry walked away.

* * *

Still to come...the club and Harry's first gay experience. Do Hermione and Ron contact him? And Harry gets thrown yet another curve ball that makes a big impact on Ginny.


	13. Chapter 13

A/N Thank you everyone who has reviewed/added me and/or my story to alerts, the support really does keep me motivated to write. And thanks to my beta ThatShan.

So I posted this chapter already, but this is the beta'd version. It was sent to me shortly after I posted the other version but I was at work at the time.

Longer a fairly long chapter, so is the next one...I don't promise to keep it up but I do promise to try.

* * *

Harry walked in the house feeling rather dejected. He hadn't expected the best reaction, especially from Ron; but he had hoped they would at least hear him out. From past experience he knew that it would take a while for them to come around, but they were his best friends, so surely they would understand after he told them exactly what was going on. At this point they didn't understand that Severus had been forced, by Dumbledore himself, to kill the late headmaster. Just like they didn't understand that if Lucius hadn't lied to the Dark Lord, he would probably be dead, and who knows what would have occurred if that had happened.

"Harry." He was brought out of his musing by the sound of his name, and from the look on Severus' face he had missed the first couple times it had been called.

"Do you want to..." Severus' question trailed off at the shake of Harry's head.

"No, not right now... It's been a long day; I really just want to go to bed. Can we make the potion tomorrow?"

"Sure, but you know, if you do want to talk about it I'm here, right?"

"I know Sev, but right now there isn't much to talk about...Herm will try and reason with Ron and they will come around eventually, they always do."

Severus shared a look with the blondes in the room, everyone knew the past of the Golden Trio, including the times when Ron had all but abandoned his friend during hard times such as the Tri-Wizard tournament and Severus about him leaving on the Horcrux hunt, he hoped one of them would think of something better to say than good night.

"You're right Harry, it has been a long day, I'm sure you're not used to all the shopping so why don't you take a bath and I will send a house elf to bring something light to eat. You can even use my tub; it's the best in house." Lucius offered.

"Thank you Lucius, that actually sounds like a good idea." Harry said as he went to his room to grab what he needed for a long relaxing bath.

Lucius let him into his room so he could use the massive tub in his en-suite and left him with only his thoughts to occupy him.

Harry started thinking about everything that had happened since the final battle. It had only been a couple weeks ago but it had been chaos. Ron and Hermione had taken off to Australia and he hadn't even known until they were leaving. They attended the funerals of people they personally knew but what had happened to Fred had seriously affected Ron, and they therefore decided it was best to take the excuse to leave the country.

Harry had, aside from the obvious, dealt with trials, funerals, press and mail galore. He had attended funerals for everyone he was close to, like Remus, Tonks and Fred...but he had also expected to attend memorials for the Aurors that had been lost and people the public considered important.

The trials he had attended for more personal reasons, he had gone to the ones for people he knew of so he could make sure they got what they deserved and he gave testimony when he could. It was surprising how much his word affected people, if he said someone deserved the Kiss, they got it.

The sound of someone clearing their throat made him jump and he looked to see a shaking house elf and Lucius standing at the door.

"Dippy was concern when she couldn't get your attention to tell you she had brought supper for you and came to get me. You have been in here for over an hour, is everything alright?"

"Yea, I'm fine, just life catching up with me...thank you for making sure I didn't drown. And thank you Dippy for the supper, I'll eat when I'm out."

Harry drained the tub and dressed quickly, making sure not to worry anyone any further. In record time, he left the bathroom to find Lucius still in his room.

"Are you sure you're okay Harry? You seemed rather upset earlier."

"Yea I'm fine, just didn't realize how much had happened in the past couple weeks and it all caught up with me."

"If you say so... please eat something though, Severus would be rather upset if he found out I let you go to bed without supper...especially since you are starting your potion in a couple days; you need to make sure you eat enough and that it's healthy and not just junk food."

Harry smiled at Lucius and he was momentarily dazed at how he looked. Harry had a stunning smile. His hair still wet from his bath and looked shaggy but not in a scruffy way, it looked like it normally did but more in a 'dishevelled just got out of bed way'. Harry only had pyjama pants on and Lucius found he enjoyed the view of the younger man's shirtless body. Yes, Harry did need to eat more, he was just more than skin and bone, but the muscle he did have was toned and probably came from years of hard work and quidditch. It made Lucius wonder how this lithe body would look after his potion and he rather liked the images his mind provided of a taller firmer Harry Potter. Shaking himself out of that line of thought, he watched Harry finish and wished him a goodnight. The boy was the same age as his son for Merlin's sake, and possibly the son of his best friend! He could not go there.

* * *

The next morning Severus and Harry could be found in the potions lab working on the nutrient potion and the potions 'lesson' was going far better than normal potions class. Harry was cutting and preparing ingredients, sometimes Severus showed him how if he was unsure or doing something wrong but in general he did well. There was a knock on the door when they were almost done and Draco entered.

"Uh not sure if you want to see her but Granger is at the door looking for you."

"'Mione is here? Did she say what for?" Harry asked clearly excited.

"Just said she wanted to talk to you, she doesn't seem upset if that helps." Draco replied.

"Go see what she wants, I can finish the potion, there are only a couple things to add and you have prepared them already...I'd wash my hands if I were you though." Severus said.

"Are you sure?"

"Very, go see what she wants; if you need to talk after you can come help me clean up."

"Okay"

Draco took him into the living room where he was surprised to see Hermione and Lucius talking.

"Well I'm glad to see you are treating your house elves better, but they still shouldn't be slaves for you." He heard Hermione say.

"S.P.E.W. again 'Mione I thought you gave all that up!"

"Harry! It's so good to see you, I'm sorry about yesterday, it was just such a shock to hear everything I couldn't even comprehend it enough to stop Ron." She said as she gave Harry a hug.

"It's fine, I figured when Ron found out he wouldn't have the best reaction...I just hoped he would have given me a chance to explain."

"Well, that's why I'm here, to get the explanation. I'll be able to deal with him better if I have the whole story."

So Harry went into explanation about Lucius and forest and how he and Draco ended in Severus' quarters that evening, and about the memories he had seen previously and how Severus was innocent. He wasn't sure if he should tell her about the letter since it wasn't just his business, just as he was contemplating whether or not to say anything, Severus walked into the room.

"I assume this will help." He said as he handed Harry the letter from Lily.

"Are you sure?"

"She is your friend, if you want her to know than you can tell her."

Harry handed her the letter and waited for her to read it.

"Wow Harry this really is something, but what are you doing about it? I mean clearly you haven't taken the potion, are you going to?"

"Eventually, closer to my birthday, I'm going to say my mom had to charmed to be sent in July before I turned 18 and go with half truths."

"How do you plan on explaining who your father is though, if it isn't James?"

"No idea, I couldn't really think of a way that wouldn't seem like she cheated on him or that Severus had done something to her."

"You really need to think about this Harry, you only have a few more weeks."

"I know, I figure the worst case scenario is I just say she cheated, really, who is going to speak ill of a dead person. I just don't know how everyone is going to react."

"Don't worry about that now; tell me more about this Lord Potter-Black thing, money looks good on you, Malfoy did a great job helping you pick out clothes."

"Yea he did, longest day of shopping in my life...worst part is, I have to do it all over again once I take the potion and I don't get the benefit of being able to tell him I don't need half the stuff he wanted me to get like I did this time."

Harry went on to explain about the potion, how it would help him grow, about all thing the things he was going to be forced to try on when he went through yet another marathon of shopping. He told her about the money he had, the donation he made and some of the research and businesses he invested in. He told her about the properties he had, including the now ruined Godric's Hallow, he had decided to keep as it was and have it be a memorial of sorts for the war. Potter Manor, an overly large house he had, oddly enough near Malfoy Manor. Condos all over the world in places like New York, Paris, Sydney; even Florida (apparently Sirius had wanted to take him to some place called Disney World when he was little and decided buying a condo was the best idea). There was even a cabin in Rocky Mountains at a world class ski resort, so if he ever wanted to go on vacation he had lots of options.

"Wow, you really have been busy. I know who I'm going to if I decided to go on vacation."

"Not sure what state they are in but if you want to visit them just let me know."

"So what's going on with you and Ginny?"

"Uhhh about that..."

"Has someone pointed out that she is only the second person you have ever dated and tried to convince you live a little?"

"Thank you! Never thought I would say this but I am so glad you agree Granger." It seems that Draco had walked in at the perfect moment (for his purposes) and was pleased that someone closer to Harry had seen this to. If Granger agreed with his idea he was sure Harry would protest less when he tried to take him out.

"What is this, gang up on Harry day?" Harry asked surprised Hermione agreed with him and Ginny taking a break.

"Harry, you have never been able to think about yourself before now, if it wasn't your relatives, it was the wizarding world putting their problem on your shoulders. I think you should take some time, consider what you really want before you go back to Ginny because if you get back together with her, I really don't think you will be able to leave even if you were unhappy with her, you love that family too much."

"That's what I've been told...see Draco's idea is a little less thinking and a little more doing. It also involves something you may be less than open about."

"Let me guess, he's convincing you to try going to a gay bar?"

"Seriously, how do you do that?"

"I may be muggle-born but I have realized that almost everyone else in our class has at least experimented but you."

"Really, what about Ron?"

"Apparently he had a traumatizing experience when he was little, overheard some horrible story involving one of his brothers and could never bring himself to try...I didn't really ask questions, he seemed rather upset thinking about it. I tried a little in the dormroom, but I much prefer the real thing as opposed to something that required magic or batteries to run."

"HERMIONE I DID NOT NEED TO HEAR THAT!" Harry screeched looked absolutely scandalized.

Draco just laughed at the site of Harry with his over his hears saying 'la-la-la-la I can't hear you' like a child while Hermione tried to keep talking.

"So Granger now that you are on our team, does that mean I have your support when it comes to dragging Harry out?"

"Where are you going?"

"Top secret location, but I will say there are tons of wards, so if you decided to join us no one would know."

"If it's a gay bar wouldn't it be weird if I went with you?"

"Lots of girls go with gay friends, there are a some bi-guys and guys like Harry who are there for a try. On the plus side, you don't have to worry about a creepy guy hitting on you."

"Hermione! You're not actually considering this, are you?" Harry asked.

"Why not, someone has to keep you out of trouble...or in this case convince you to get into it and who better than me to do that?"

"What about Ron?"

"He's my boyfriend not my keeper Harry, as long as I don't end up snogging some guy, it doesn't mean I can't encourage you to."

"I'm doomed, aren't I?"

"Yes." They both replied with a mischievous look in their eyes.

All Harry could do was groan.


	14. Chapter 14

A/N Well here it is Chapter 14, and its over 3000 words so everyone who asked for longer chapters should be pleased.

Thanks to ThatShan my wonderful beta

* * *

The next day Harry found standing in his room looking through his piles of new clothes trying, and failing, to find something to wear. He liked it better when he only had a few nice things to pick from, now he had piles and no fashion sense to help him in picking something appropriate. There was a knock on the door and he told whoever was there to come in, not caring that he was only in a towel.

"I have come to warn you that my son is about five minutes away from coming in here and dressing you himself if you don't pick something soon." Lucius said as he entered seeing piles of clothes thrown around the room, a tribute to Harry's efforts.

"That might actually be helpful; I doubt he would be gentle about it if I resorted to that though."

"What seems to be the problem?"

"I have no idea what I am supposed to wear; I'm not used to have so many options."

Lucius entered the room picking up any clothes that were in his way and tossing them on the bed. He was wondering around almost like he was looking for something specific.

"Green shirt for sure; it will bring out your eyes and I know Draco has a temporary sight repair potion waiting to shove down your throat for the evening. And where are those pants...I saw him sneak them into your pile while we were shopping...he wanted them for this purpose exactly." Lucius was muttering while searching for the pants he obviously knew Harry owned.

"What green shirt though, there are four of them, and that's not including t-shirts?"

"The short sleeved one, button up, it has a collar, almost the exact color of your eyes, silk material...is that specific enough?" Lucius turned to see Harry find the shirt and go to grab an undershirt but stopped him. He grabbed the shirt and started waving his wand over it, much to Harry's confusion.

"Now you can wear it without a shirt under it, it will keep you a comfortable temperature, won't wrinkle, charms to prevent it from getting dirty or wet so you don't even need to worry about spilling anything on it."

"Thanks!"

"Don't do up the top two buttons either." Harry heard Lucius say from the back of his closet. "Ah Ha found them...Draco must have told Dippy to make sure they were at the back so you wouldn't find them right away."

He turned to see Lucius holding a pair of leather pants that didn't look like they would ever fit.

"There is no way I am wearing those...they won't even fit" Harry tried to protest.

"They are charmed, they will fit don't worry...and I know for a fact that if you don't wear these specific pants, Draco will drag you back in here and put them on you with force if required...and from what I've heard Miss. Granger will probably help him!"

Lucius threw the pants at Harry and made his way out to give the boy some privacy while he changed.

"Wait!" Lucius stopped and turned towards him. "What am I supposed to wear under these?"

Lucius had a sparkle in his eyes and a smirk on his face when he replied "Nothing" and shut the door.

Harry just gaped at the door. He considered grabbing different pants, than thought about what was said about Draco using force and changed his mind.

"Harry, sit still! Honestly how do you expect this to look good if you keep wiggling around on me?"

Hermione was getting tired; it was her job to place the makeup potion on Harry's scar but he kept trying to manoeuvre away from her and Draco. Draco was currently fixing Harry's hair, going for a 'just got shagged' look. Since she had more experience with makeup it was her job to make sure Harry's scar was covered, she tried to convince him to put a little eye liner on too but couldn't, so she just tricked him. She told him she needed to put something on to help with the eye sight correction and since he couldn't see what it was he couldn't tell the difference. Sure, he would be mad when he looked in the mirror but by then it would be too late.

"There perfect! Wow Harry you really clean up nice." Hermione said with a smug tone.

"And you managed to dress yourself, I'm impressed, I thought I'd have to force you into those pants." Draco said with an equally smug look on his face.

Harry mumbled something under his breath that neither could hear.

"Didn't catch that Harry, what did you say?" Hermione asked.

"I said I didn't dress myself. Lucius come to warn me you were about to come in and dress me with force and helped since I didn't know what to wear. In fact, I didn't even know I owned these pants."

"That's because I didn't let you see them since I knew you would protest." Draco replied; fake innocence plastered on his face. "Dad did a good job now let's show him the final product."

They went to find the adults. Harry dressed in what Lucius had picked out; his hair looking like someone's hands had just been running through it, scar covered, no glasses and just a little eye liner that made his green eye shine. Draco was in dark clothes that made him seem pale in comparison, yet somehow it made him look good and not ill like one would assume. Hermione was in a dark washed skinny jeans and boots making her taller than Harry, her shirt was a shimmery pale gold halter top that brought out the highlights in her now sleek straight hair. Her makeup was done in a classy but elegant way that enhanced her features instead of making her look fake.

"Well don't you look ready to make idiots of yourselves?" Severus said as they entered the room where Lucius and Severus were sitting with a drink in hand.

"Be nice Sev, they look like teenagers ready to go have fun, just because you never did doesn't mean they shouldn't."

"Well then, if they decided to get to drunk and the Aurors are called, you can deal with them."

"I will, even though I know they are more than responsible enough to know their limits. Miss. Granger there is a spare room made up for you next to Harry's, your things have been brought to it already."

"Thank you Mr. Malfoy." She responded.

"You will not be given a hangover drought so please drink responsibly; but here are sobering potions in case there is a need to have a clear head on short notice." The three teenagers took the potion and put them in their pockets not worried since the vials were charmed unbreakable.

"Draco, I do not care about your previous animosity with Miss. Granger, remember she is a young lady and guest in our home so it is your responsibility to make sure she arrives back here unharmed. If I find out she found her own way here because you decided to run off and have fun I will not be impressed." He has a stern look on his face. "I mean no offense Miss. Granger, I am all too well aware you can handle yourself if the situation arises, but Draco was brought up with better manners than to leave you for some stranger in an bar."

Harry snorted. Everyone looked at him.

"Sorry, I flashbacked to third year where she punched him in the face. I'm having visions of them walking and someone trying to attack her and him just saying 'watch it, she's got a mean right hook, trust me' then she hexes their bits off."

"Harry, I would never hex some poor blocks bits off, just make them useless; much more frustrating and if it were a muggle, easier to explain." Hermione replied with a smirk on her face. All the guys in room paled.

"There should be no need to hex anyone, but Lucius is right...none of you are used to walking in London at night so please stick together and don't run off with strangers." Severus said.

"Speaking of strangers, if you bring them home PLEASE use silencing charms, the wards should let them in as long as they are with you." Lucius informed them.

Hermione and Harry blushed, Draco just laughed. "Don't forget to set them so they can't leave so we can have an interesting breakfast, I'm sure you guys would want to meet them." Draco said with a grin.

"Really Draco?" Both Harry and Hermione asked.

"Excellent idea." Lucius said joining his son in the playful teasing of the most bashful of the group.

"Would you like to go over their charms with them before they go to Luc? They do not need your help with getting into trouble they did fine for years without it. Have fun tonight but please use your heads, I find myself glad Miss. Granger is joining you, hopefully she will be the voice of reason against Draco's encouragement to do something I'm sure I'd disapprove of." Severus said; the last part more to Harry than the other two.

Draco had obviously been to this place before since they didn't to wait in line or even show identification to enter. Harry and Hermione looked around, there were flashing lights everywhere, even the dance floor lit up. Black lights on the ceiling gave everything a strange glow. Off to the one side were booths filled with large amounts of people talking. Straight ahead was a bar with people lined up along it waiting for drinks or chatting with the person next to them. The other side of the club is what made Harry nervous though, the wall was lined with what looked like little private rooms. Curtains; some open showing available space for anyone who wanted it, some closed and Harry found himself very concerned about what was going on behind them, were they the only thing that protected the privacy those behind them from the rest of the club goers.

"Come on, we're getting alcohol, hopefully if I get you drunk I can convince you to snog someone." Draco informed Harry as he dragged him up to the bar area with Hermione following behind, laughing at their antics, it was funny to think that even a couple months ago these two would sooner kill each other than go drinking together.

"Draco I told you, I'm not snogging some stranger in a bar." Harry took the drink anyway and swallowed it in one go. It burned a little on the way down but not enough to deter him from getting another, maybe Draco was right about the intoxicated thing.

"Come on Harry, we are here for you to have a little fun, if you keep that attitude up than that's never going to happen." Hermione told him taking a sip on her own drink.

"What happened to you being the voice of reason?"

"I will be the voice of reason when Draco suggestions are unreasonable. I don't agree with the stranger thing but you do need to loosen up a little."

"Well, what if it wasn't a stranger?" Draco said interrupting them.

"What...more accurately who, are you talking about?" Harry asked with a raised eye brow, a facial expression very similar to the three he had been staying with.

"What would you say if I told you that there will probably be someone here that you know, at least enough to trust that they won't go and try and tell Skeeter about what happened here tonight?"

"Well that would be better than some stranger. Who is this mystery person though, and how do you know he will be here?"

"You will find out when he gets here, and I know he will be here because I told him I wanted to bring you here and why and he said he would be."

"Hey look Harry isn't that Oliver Wood. Why don't you go talk to him?" Hermione pointed to one of the booths where sure enough Oliver getting up looking like he was about to come towards the bar.

"Be careful though, I've seen him pick people up and spit them out just as fast." Draco warned.

"Dray, it's Oliver, I'm sure he's not going to try and sleep with me." Harry said as he walked towards his old Quidditch captain to catch up.

"Just don't go to those little private rooms with him, it will only end in trouble, 'kay?" Draco advised again.

"Hey Oliver, long time no see." Harry said as he walked up to his old friend. The last time he had seen Oliver he was thirteen and obviously not paying attention to how he looked. The last five years of playing Quidditch had been good to Oliver and he was now more mature looking but still had a firm keeper's body.

"Well well, look who we have here." Oliver threw his arm around Harry and pulled him close. "What's a sweet little thing like you doing in a place like this Harry?"

"I was dragged here by Malfoy and Hermione of all people, thought I needed a chance to experiment a little." Harry replied

"Well I can give you that chance if you'd like." Oliver slurred into Harry's ear and Harry could smell the alcohol coming off him.

"That's okay Oliver, I don't think I'm ready for that quite yet. I just came over to say hello" Harry said trying to put some space between them.

He didn't get very far because Oliver, it seemed, was quite persistent. The little space Harry seemed to gain Oliver quickly closed again as he pulled Harry close.

"Come on little seeker, let's go play in one of those private rooms. I can coach you again and see if the snitch isn't the only thing you can catch in your mouth." Oliver said in Harry's ear in what he thought was supposed to be sexy but really just ended up sounding stupid...really referencing a Quidditch game from when he was eleven?

"No Oliver, I really need to go find 'Mione and Draco" Harry once again tried to pull away from Oliver, but he had a pretty good grip on him.

"Oliver. Let. Me. Go. NOW." Harry said with a stern voice and a dangerous look in his eyes.

"I'd listen to him if I were you Oliver, he's not the Savoir of the Wizarding World for nothing." Someone said from behind him but Harry was concentrating too hard on the hand on his arm and stopping his magic from lashing out to pay attention to who it was.

Whether it was the tone of voice, the look in his eyes or the magic surrounding him, Oliver clearly saw the Harry meant it when he said NOW and immediately let go.

"Okay little seeker but if you change your mind, just let me know." He said before walking away and onto some other conquest.

Harry turned to see who was behind him, expecting Draco but was surprised to see...

"CHARLIE!"

Charlie pulled him into a hug for a moment and then let go but kept him close.

"You okay, he looked like he had a pretty good grip?" Charlie asked.

"Yea I'm fine...I have to go tell Draco he was right, though that won't be the most pleasant thing."

"I heard Draco convinced you to come here." Charlie said as he led Harry over to the booth Draco and Hermione occupied.

"Yea, apparently I am the only person in Hogwarts not experimenting and my life wouldn't be complete without snogging some stranger in a bar."

"Well, I can't say I agree with the stranger part but he has a point."

"Even if this means not getting back together with your sister?" Harry asked.

"Ginny is a big girl, I know she would rather you be happy, besides if you didn't at least try at some point in your life you would start thinking about the 'what ifs' and would just make you miserable later."

They arrived at the booth where Draco immediately handed Harry a drink.

"Are you okay? We were about to go over when we saw Charlie walk up and figured he would help if you needed it." Hermione asked concerned with her friend's safety.

"I'm fine really, he's just drunk and having problems distinguishing between yes and no." Harry replied while inconspicuously checking his arm for a bruise, knowing it wouldn't help his cause.

"Well, that wasn't how I was hoping you to find out Charlie was here but it worked anyway." Draco replied figuring he could say his 'I told you so' later.

"Charlie is your mystery man?" Harry asked.

"Well yes, I figured if you wouldn't listen to me you might if I got people you actually knew." Draco replied.

"You do realise that his _little sister_ is waiting for me to get back together with her right?" Harry asked. "You really didn't expect me to sleep with Ginny's brother I hope."

"Hey, I resent that!" Charlie said, reminding both Harry and Draco other people were around.

"I didn't mean it as an insult, but really would you sleep with your little sister's ex?" Harry asked.

"I don't believe anyone has mentioned having sex but you. Draco owled me and told me he was brining you here and why and asked if I come since he figured you would be more at ease if you knew someone that wasn't behaving like Oliver. I am not here to try and shove my tongue down your throat or convince you to go into one of little private booths, just give you a chance to relax and not worry."

"Still, don't you think it's a little weird?"

"No, I don't. One – it's not like Ginny is sitting around sulking waiting for you, she's doing the same thing you are, living. Two – although I will be the first to admit you look terrific tonight, I also know you well enough to know that it doesn't matter who offers you are not going to shag anyone. And three – this is new to you and it needs to be taken slowly so even if you offered I would say no, and try and prevent you from going with anyone else because if you don't do it right the first time, it will devastate you, those booths are not big or equipped enough for me to suggest anyone have their first time in it, works much better on a bed."

"Too true." Draco added.

"I'll take your word for it. Can we please talk about something else?"

"How did you cover your scar?" Charlie asked.

"A make-up potion girls usually use; won't come off for 24 hours unless I specifically wash it and it's guaranteed to be the right color. Draco suggested it and Hermione helped me put it on." Harry answered, glad that the subjected had been changed.

"Good thinking, if you can't glamour it with magic, go a more muggle way. Did she also attack you with eye liner?"

"Hey! I did not attack him." Hermione defended.

"She's right she didn't attack, she just lied to me about it." Harry complained

"Well I have to say it makes your eyes look gorgeous." Charlie whispered in his ear causing Harry to blush.

"My father seemed to agree." Draco said with a cheeky grin on his face.

"What?" Harry asked.

"See I told you he wouldn't notice." Hermione said to Draco.

"You had Lucius Malfoy checking you out and didn't notice?" Charlie asked.

"He was not checking me out, I walked into the room looking like this, anyone would have done a double take; even I could barley believed my reflection when I saw it. He is old enough to be my father and has a son my age."

"Don't bring me into this, if you wanna go after my father all the power to you, not sure how he will be now that the divorce is final, he could never really commit before so maybe you could be the one to change him." Draco said.

"Enough talking about this. We are not here to talk about Mr. Malfoy we are here to have a good time, I for one would like to dance and since you have been assigned to keeping me safe from creepers you are dancing with me Draco, let's go." Hermione said as she practically pushed Draco out of the booth towards the dance floor. Draco just managed to snag Charlie who dragged Harry with him as he was pulled away.

"I am dancing with a girl who had punched me in the face, you are going to dance with Charlie and you are going to do your best to enjoy yourself." Draco said before melting into the crowd with Hermione.

Harry was gently guided into the throng of people by Charlie who was behind him. He felt hands on his hips and tensed.

"Relax, just move to the beat it's not that hard. I promise nothing bad will happen." Charlie whispered in his ear, it sent a shiver through Harry, but in a good way, unlike when Oliver had done it.

Harry relaxed slightly and thought to himself 'what's the worst that could happen' before throwing away his inhibitions.


	15. Chapter 15

A/N Sorry this took so long, communication issues with my beta (i.e. she thought the document sent and it didn't, I thought she was just taking her time). Chapter 16 is started but I haven't had the time or muse to finish it, sorry.

* * *

Harry woke with a groan. His room seemed brighter than normal, his head was pounding, and his mouth felt like something had slept in it. He tried to roll over and go back to sleep but hit something solid. Turning to see what; 'more accurately _who'_ his mind supplied, it was, he saw Charlie sleeping next to him.

'Right, Charlie stayed last night' Harry thought to himself as he rolled over with a whimper and tried to get back to sleep.

"You know there's a Potions Master living here, he'll probably have a Hangover Drought" Charlie said as Harry turned and glared. "What, no kiss good morning?" Charlie asked with a grin.

"You don't want a kiss; trust me, if I could cut my tongue out of my mouth to prevent tasting right now I would. I feel like something fuzzy crawled in and took a nap in there last night." Harry replied.

"Try this." Charlie cast a breath freshening charm on both of them and gave Harry a quick peck on the lips. "Hangover Drought?" He questioned.

"From Severus? No way, he won't give any of us one, but I know where we can get one. Come on, we have a blonde to blackmail, put this on." Harry said as he handed Charlie his invisibility cloak.

They made their way down the hall towards the master bedroom; Harry silently hoped Lucius hadn't warded it. When they got there, Harry was in luck and it wasn't. He silently opened the door and peered inside, Lucius was still in bed asleep. Harry walked over and shook his shoulder.

"Go away Draco, whatever you want can wait." The sleeping man mumbled.

"It's not Draco." Harry replied in a sing-song voice.

"Harry, if you want in my bed there's no reason to wake me." Another sleepy mumble, Lucius grabbed the hand Harry had on his shoulder, pulled him into the bed and held tight.

"And why may I ask, are you here in my room at this god forsaken hour trying to wake me?" He asked now finally awake.

"I'm here for a couple of Hangover Droughts." Harry replied, not sure what to think about Lucius holding him.

"Severus told you yesterday you weren't getting any this morning, why should I share mine with you?" Lucius asked. "And why do you need more than one?"

"Because it's your fault that I had a little sleepover last night." Harry said as Charlie removed the cloak.

"Oh sorry." Lucius didn't say what for but Harry assumed it was because he had pulled him into bed because Lucius had let go of him as soon as Charlie had appeared.

"Why is your sleepover my fault? And this doesn't explain why I should go against Severus when he specifically said not to give any of you hangover droughts."

"It's your fault because he wasn't going to stay but when he tried to leave last night the wards wouldn't let him. And that's why you are going to give both of us a hangover drought. If you give us the potion I won't tell Severus you changed the wards."

"Blackmail Harry? I never thought I'd see the day where I was coerced by a Gryffindor."

"What can I say; I'm letting my Slytherin side out to play. Now where are the droughts? Either way, I have to go to breakfast and explain Charlie, and I do not want to listen to Severus hung-over so telling him it's your fault would involve less yelling, at me at least." Harry said with a little smirk.

"In the bathroom under the sink, might as well grab one for Draco and Miss. Granger while you're at it." Lucius said while giving Harry a little push out of his bed.

When Harry left the room Lucius gave Charlie a slight scowl.

"Yes?" Charlie asked. "Something you'd like to say?"

Lucius just scowled more.

"It's not what it looks like you know." Charlie said guessing envy was the problem based off the look Lucius had on his face earlier.

"I didn't say anything, what you do is none of my business."

"I just thought I would let you know, nothing happened, well not much anyway. I have to go back to Romania next week; I would never do anything that would get him too attached just to leave."

"Like I said, it's none of my business."

Harry emerged from the bathroom with two vials in his hand.

"Here is yours, and I have one for 'Mione." He said handing the vial to Charlie who drank and banished the empty vial to the lab.

"What about Draco's?" Charlie asked.

"He can fend for himself; it was his idea to change the wards in the first place. Now I don't know about you but I want a shower before breakfast so let's go."

* * *

"Mr. Weasley, how nice of you to join us for breakfast." Severus commented as soon as everyone sat down.

Severus noticed that Draco was the only one who looked seriously worse for wear although the other three did appear to be in need of more sleep. He wondered where they got the hangover drought and why Draco had not been included. That was not the current issue at hand, which would be why there was another person sitting at the table and why his son clearly had a love bite on his neck.

"Harry, would you care to explain why Mr. Weasley is sitting at the breakfast table, and where that mark came from?"

"Charlie is here because he stayed last night."

"Is that so? So much for not going to the bar and sleeping with some stranger."

"Hey that's uncalled for! First of all Charlie is not some stranger I just met. Second do you really think I would just run off with the first person I met, I'm not Draco."

"Do not pull me into this, especially since you didn't share the hangover drought you clearly managed to get your hands on since I am the only one suffering." Draco exclaimed.

"Yea well you deserve it, if it wasn't for you and your stupid idea I wouldn't be sitting here trying to explain-"

"ENOUGH" Severus cut Harry off. "Harry look at me" He said and cast a wordless, wandless Legilimens when they made eye contact.

He saw flashes of the night before, all four of the young adults drinking and dancing. Sure enough, there was Draco asking them to keep an eye on Hermione while he ducked into a private booth with a boy Severus had never seen before and close the curtain. Harry and Charlie dancing and, not to his surprise, kissing. He saw Draco return with his own hickey covered neck. He saw Harry and Charlie head towards the back of the bar themselves he skipped over it and was about to pull out when he saw flashes of Lucius and decided to see what that was about. He saw this morning, Lucius pulling him into the bed, the bribe for the potion and the Lucius' face when he saw Charlie.

"LUCIUS ABRAXAS MALFOY!" Severus screamed.

"Oh fuck! You said you wouldn't tell him Harry." Lucius said as he walked into the room.

"I didn't, he read my mind." Harry said he did enough decency to look ashamed.

"It was Draco's idea Severus. I didn't think any of them would actually bring someone home. It was supposed to be a joke." Lucius tried to placate Severus but it wasn't happening.

"So it's a joke to you that my son had a sleepover because you and Draco decided to change the wards." Not even realising he had called Harry his son until he saw their reactions. Charlie choked on his breakfast and Harry just stared at Severus in shock.

"Can we talk about this later Sev? After breakfast, and evidently we need to explain things to Charlie before he goes, assuming Lucius is going to let him out." Harry asked nervously.

"Yes, of course." Severus said.

* * *

Harry explained everything; including Severus and the note from his mom, and the Malfoys and what happened in the forest, to Charlie; who sat and listened avidly.

"How did Ron take it?" Charlie asked.

"Hermione went with us and he doesn't even know about that."

"Ah well good luck with, never has been one to change his mind once it's set."

"You won't tell anyone will you?"

"Of course not, it's your business not mine."

"Thank you Charlie. Not just for not telling but also for last night. I know nothing happened but at least with you there I wasn't worried about people like Oliver and being pushed into anything I'm not ready for. I had a lot of fun; I think I might even agree to go back."

Charlie reached over and cupped Harry's face gently and gave him one last kiss before he left.

"You're welcome. It was a pleasure being in your company and I can honestly say you are going to make someone very happy one day, just make sure they make you happy too, 'kay?"

* * *

Harry and Severus sat awkwardly waiting for someone to say something.

"Oh for the love of Merlin this is ridiculous! I am sorry that calling you my son upset you, but it's very possible that you could be and if this is how you react than you are probably better off just not removing the adoption potion." Severus finally said.

Harry just smiled. "I'm not upset. I was shocked that you said it, I know you have said before that it didn't matter and you would be there to be a parental figure for me even if I was still a Potter, but it's different hearing you call me 'son' like it's the most natural thing in the world."

"I honestly didn't even think about it, it just came out."

Harry looked up at Severus, looked him in the eye and said "Thank you dad, for caring what I got up last night even if I am almost 18 years old."

"Speaking of last night, I want to know everything that happened because I saw you go into one of those rooms with Charlie, yet you are trying to say that nothing happened."

"Nothing did happen; earlier last night Charlie had mentioned that he would discourage me from going back there because they are small and uncomfortable, not exactly the best place to discover ones sexuality. So I asked him to show me the rooms, just to see them. I will be the first to admit I do not know much about sex, but I have to agree they do not look like they would be good for anything but a quickie."

"That would be because they are designed to be used for 'quickies' as you so eloquently called them, if you want hours of slow passionate love making you take them home to a proper bed." Lucius said as he walked into the room, making Harry blush when he remembered being in Lucius' bed.

"Speaking of beds, would you like to explain why Harry was in yours this morning?" Severus asked with a raised eye brow.

"He woke me up; I am not to be held responsible for my half asleep actions." Lucius replied looking something close to nervous.

"Draco is looking for you Harry; has to ask you something." Lucius said attempting to change the subject.

"Okay well you guys have fun talking about me."

"And how do you know we're going to do that?" Severus asked.

"It's written all over both your faces." Harry said as he left the room.

"Please tell me you do not want to sleep with my son Lucius." Severus said after silencing the door.

"I'm sorry, I know I shouldn't be thinking like this but I find myself attracted to him."

"I can't stop you from doing anything; but know this, I do not care if it lands me in Azkaban, I will make you regret it if you hurt him."

"I would never hurt him on purpose Severus, and I do not plan on acting on it unless he showed me interest but you deserve the truth."

"The truth is that he is not even 18 and you are 44!*"

"He is far more mature than any other 18 year old out there, he has been through far more war in the past seven years than most adults and if he is not careful he will end up with someone who only wants his name, fame or money…something you know is not the case for me."

"I know this is his choice, but that doesn't stop me from not worrying about it."

"And as his father or father figure that is you prerogative. I realise this is a new concept to you but I will tell you now the more you try and tell him not to do something the more he is going to want to do it. I doubt anything is going to come from my attraction to him, but if it does, know that I would never intentionally hurt him. He may be young, but he is an adult and you need to realise that quickly because I doubt he will take to being treated like a child, he was never coddled before, so one would assume he doesn't want to be now that he is old enough to take care of himself."

"As much as I hate to admit it, you're right."

* * *

"Hey, your dad said you wanted to ask me something." Harry told Draco.

"I did. I was wondering if I could have a birthday party."

"Uhhh, sure. I don't care, why are you asking me"

"Because most of the people who would come are people who have shown nothing but dislike for you and you could decide they would be a bad influence and that I shouldn't be around them."

"It's your birthday Draco, celebrate it however you want; as long as it's legal."

"Thank you. I was thinking about going out again, not just The Purple Dragon** either. Do you think Hermione would come?"

"I'm sure she would if you asked her, who would be going?"

"Some people you know from school; Theo, Pansy, Blaise, and some people I know through social events that went out of the country or were home schooled."

"Well assuming no one pulls wands on each other I don't think we will have any problems."

* * *

Later that night Harry laid in bed once again caught up in his thoughts of everything that had happened and more. His new thoughts consisted of how nice it had been to kiss Charlie, even though he realised they had no chance of a future. It was nice knowing that he had someone to look out for him, that he didn't have to be a hero and that instead of being expected to be the bigger, stronger person in the relationship that they could take care of each other. Sure Ginny wasn't defenceless but she was the youngest of seven and was used to having people take care of her, as the only girl she was quite spoiled.

His musing was broken by an owl at the window. Getting up Harry noticed it was a quick delivery owl; he swiftly read it, changed and all but ran to the floo.

Lucius awoke to the wards alerting him an unknown person entered the house sensing that they arrive with someone keyed into the wards (so either Draco, Severus or Harry) he was not too concerned but it was the middle of the night so he figured he should double check since he was already up. He made his way to Harry's room since it was closest and upon getting close heard the strangest sound.

* * *

Draco woke noticing the wards changed, he could feel the shift but not exactly what caused them, it wasn't until he heard something outside his room that he decided to check to see what was going on.

* * *

Being a spy for years made Severus a very light sleeper; he was unsure of exactly what had woken him but decided to get up for short walk just to see. He knew he would never get back to sleep if he didn't.

Creeping into the hall he saw Draco emerge from his room and knew something was obviously going on.

"I felt the wards change a little, but I'm not sure what it was so I was going to ask father." Draco told his godfather.

"Yes, something woke me up I'm unsure of exactly what it was." Severus replied.

They made their way down the hall, seeing that Lucius' door was open they turned to Harry's and could only stare in shock. Finally it was Severus who found his tongue.

"Um Harry, is that a baby?"

* * *

* Lucius' age came from HPlexicon timeline

** No idea if this is real or made up, I left my Beta to think of a name for the gay bar they went to before


	16. Chapter 16

Harry held the still sniffling baby in his arms while things flew from around the room and into a bag. No one else in the room really knew what was going on nor could they find their voices to ask. The nameless baby continued to cry when finally Lucius walked up to Harry and gently took the baby and rocked him until he calmed down.

"Why are you packing?" He finally asked.

"Who cares why he's packing, where did that baby come from...and why does he look like he could be my brother?" Draco had finally found his voice it seemed.

"Everyone just relax...Harry stop packing and tell us what is going on. I too would like to know why you have a baby that looks like it looks like it could be the product of you and Lucius or Draco." Severus tried to take hold of the situation.

"I swear Uncle Sev, I didn't have sex with him and get him pregnant." Draco automatically defended himself.

"I know that Draco, I'm just stating that either of you could contribute to that Malfoy-esque hair."

"For people who want answers you are not giving him much of a chance to explain." Lucius finally spoke up and took his attention away from the baby in his arm that he had previous been cooing at.

"He's my godson, his name is Teddy. I just got an emergency owl form Andromeda, a family member of Ted's had an accident and she needs to help until they recover. They went to France before the war affected them so it would be difficult to bring Teddy with her. Plus it was some kind of back injury so they can't walk so it would be difficult to care for both of them, so she owled me to ask if I would take care of him for a while until she could get back. I am packing because I can't stay here with a baby; it's not fair to any of you plus all of his things are at Andy's so I am going to be staying there. I will make sure to talk to Kingsley and ensure that things don't change for you even without me living here." Harry finally explained.

"I am sure Kingsley would understand under the circumstances, it's not like he can say a baby is a bad influence on us, and he knows you well enough to know you would never let any of us harm him; not that we would." Lucius said.

"I still can't be here with a baby; I may not know much about taking care of them but I know enough to know they cry a lot and that's not fair to you."

"All the more reason to stay, you will need help Harry, babies are not easy to care for even for short periods of time. As far as things needed to care for him go, we still have some of Draco's in storage around here somewhere and anything else you can buy, you should have anything you need for him anyway if you plan on having him visit in the future. Besides, it's been so long since there were little ones running around the manor and I do enjoy children."

"What about Severus and Draco, do they enjoy children?"

"I don't believe Draco has ever been around them since he was one and Severus, well I'm not terribly concerned if he likes them or not, he doesn't need to help if he doesn't want to."

"I've never been around babies much, I saw you once when you were around his age when I visited your mother secretly, but you didn't do anything really so I can't say. If they are anything like the brats I teach though, I can't say I will be too fond of him, especially considering who his father is." Severus said.

"He doesn't have Remus' curse, Andy said around the full moon he will be a little crankier but he doesn't change." Harry informed them.

"You said he is Andromeda's grandson...as in my mother sister's?" Draco asked.

"Yes, he is actually your cousin."

"Why does he look like you and father then?"

"Your cousin, his mother, Nymphadora, was a Metamorphmagus, and it seems he inherited the skill. From the brief conversation I had with Andy, he will look like whoever is holding him, the person he wants most, or the person he is most comfortable with."

"Children can read the people who are around them quite well. I assume he took Harry and my own features because Harry already had him and I was the only other person in the room not anxious at the prospect of a baby being here." Lucius mused. "I must say he is quite intelligent, normally children don't react this well to strangers."

"I really don't know, it could also be because his father is a werewolf, since he is young there's no way to know what other characteristics he got from his father until he is old enough to tell us. For all we know since his father counted me as a 'cub' he could sense me as some kind of brother or something." Harry added.

"Can we get back on track here, no one besides you seems to have any major problems with the child staying, so stop packing Harry. I realise that I am not fond of teaching brats at Hogwarts but assuming you don't expect me to be changing nappies I can deal with this one if it means the difference between you staying and going. This gives Draco an opportunity to get to know his cousin and Lucius has made his opinion quite clear. So can we please go back to bed; it is almost three in the morning." Severus said, clearly agitated at being awake in the middle of the night.

"You two go back to bed, I will call a house elf to go find Draco's old crib and help Harry get Teddy settled. Tomorrow Harry, I will take you shopping to make sure you have everything you need to take care of him for the duration of his stay and any time his visits in the future."

After some of Draco's old things were taken out of storage and a few spells were used to get them back in useable shape, Lucius helped Harry feed one of the bottles Andy had sent with him and together they got Teddy fed, changed and asleep. He was staying in Harry's room for the time being so Lucius cast a charm that worked like a muggle baby monitor so he would know when Teddy woke if Harry needed help in the morning. Harry was extremely grateful of the help since he did not know the first thing about caring for children, especially one so young.

* * *

"So where are we going shopping? I don't really want to be in the wizarding world or else I will end up on the front page of the Daily Profit with rumours as to who had a baby with me." Harry asked.

"Well we could always go to muggle London to shop." Lucius replied

"And how do we explain a baby who is constantly changing the way he looks based on who is paying attention to him?"

"There is a very simple charm we can cast on him that will freeze his powers for a few hours, it's perfectly safe I assure you, or we could glamour him to look a certain way. Or we can leave him with Severus and Draco while we get what we need for him."

"Let's use one of the charms, he's my responsibility not theirs."

"Okay well the freezing charm is easier and less likely to fail than the glamour so hopefully no one questions too much why he looks like us since muggle men can't have children together."

After applying the charm so Teddy couldn't change the way he look they set off to muggle London, Harry still had no idea where they were going to shop since he had never had to buy anything for a baby before, but Lucius assures him that he knew of a place. After seeing the place he had to agree that it would work since it was called Babies R Us. Lucius knew far more than he but since the house elves and Narcissa had gotten most of things for Draco when he was born they still needed the help of someone who worked there.

After what felt like days of shopping, but in reality was only hours they had everything they needed from a crib and nappies to clothes and toys. Harry was pretty sure they went overboard since they ended up with a normal crib and a swinging one, a car seat even though (as far as he knew) no one had a car, a stroller that seemed far more complex than necessary and baby monitors which seemed silly since they had wards that did the same thing.

Leaving the store proved to be a little difficult since they didn't want to carry the bigger items with them as they couldn't carry everything with them at full size so they stealthily hid behind a large van, cast a notice me not charm and shrunk everything so they could get it all home.

When they got home Harry discovered Draco was more excited to have Teddy with staying than he had expected. He had not only gone through all of his baby stuff and kept out what toys and clothes were still in good condition (and fashion) but had also taken one of the guest rooms and decorated it for his little cousin.

"Wow Draco this looks amazing!" Harry said as he looked around the room. It was clearly done with magic since the ceiling look similar to that of the Great Hall on a sunny day, it couldn't show the actual weather but would either have a nice blue sky with a few fluffy clouds that looked like different animals and some birds and other flying creatures going past occasionally or a dark night sky with a full moon and the constellations would change every night. The walls of the room looked like a forest with trees, plants and any magical and non-magical being you could think of wondering across sporadically. The carpet was plush material perfect for playing on and in a nice green that made it blend in with the walls.

Harry re-sized all of the new purchases and spent his time setting up the room with a few tips from Lucius about what to keep out and how to make things easier for himself in the middle of the night. Meanwhile Draco lay of the floor with Teddy who was having more fun staring at his new room than any of the many toys that had been bought for him.

* * *

"Draco I'm sorry but I can't go." Harry said for what felt like the hundredth time.

"Why not it's my birthday and I want you there?" Draco replied sounding closer to 8 than 18.

"Someone needs to stay here and watch Teddy."

"The house elves can watch him for a couple hours Harry pleeeeeasssssseeeee!"

"I am not leaving my god son with a house elf, what if something happens they would have no way to get a hold of me."

"Actually that's not true." Lucius said he walked into the room, the conversation being loud enough to hear from halfway down the hall. "As the head of the house I will know if the wards go off and why, so if there is a problem I will be able to identify it immediately. And if it makes you feel better about leaving Teddy with house elves I can set up a couple extra wards for you. There's one that's made especially for house elves to set off if they need parents to come home when caring for children so as long as you don't wander to far from me your mind should be at ease."

"See Harry it's perfect, we are going to be in the same place anyway, at least until Uncle Sev gets grumpy and comes home, at which point someone will be here to watch him so you can come out and enjoy my birthday." Draco's glee at winning the argument was palpable.

"Fine, but I am not drinking, and I am coming home when Severus does because there is no way he is going to want to wake up in the middle of the night to care for Teddy."

"That's acceptable for now, but if things are going well will you try and stay out and enjoy yourself a little?" Draco pleaded.

"Maybe, but I'm not making any promises." Harry relented finally, thinking 'really it's just another night out what could possibly happen?' ...then again he was Harry Potter.

* * *

**A/N** Next chapter Draco's birthday. I have two ways this story can go at this point when it comes to Harry's final relationship. The first is very romantic and fluffy, the second is funnier but will obviously still have some romance. I would like to know what you would rather read. So **let me know; review, PM or use the poll on my profile.**


	17. Authors Note

My Dearest Readers.

I am posting this to let you know I have not forgotten about this story. Real life has just taken up far too much of my time for me to feel like spending the little free time I have writing this story. I have two jobs, one of which is at a golf course and have recently started working 5-6 days a week and the shifts are at least 8 hours long, some being split shifts and end up being over 13 ( and that's only one of the jobs). So I am putting this story on hiatus for the summer at least, hopefully once golf/beach volleyball/baseball season is over and things slow down at work I will find myself with more time.

That being said if anyone out there loves this plot as much as I do and would like to take over please let me know. I would be more than happy to send you what I have already written, as well as any ideas I have, and where I see this story going. If anyone decides to do this I would be happy to try and work with whoever that person is when I am able to.

I can honestly say that I am disappointed at telling you this but I would rather continue once I have more time and enthusiasm so that what I am writing is better quality and not be just writing crap in order to keep readers happy.

Thank you for the encouragement you have given me in the past and for the support you may give me in the future.

Treen


End file.
